NaruSaku-Drifter
by Roxasrock
Summary: After her heart was broken, and she was forced to move to some city called 'Konona', Sakura thinks she will be wasting her time. Until, she meets a certain drifter boy. He stands tall, with blonde spiky hair. And his name, is Naruto Namikaze.
1. Drift

Oh, everything was normal for Sakura Haruno. Her long pink hair flowed to,her waist, and flowing naturally over her ears. Her hair also covered a tiny bit of each eye. Her day went fine, as usual, except for the fact her parents nearly broke her heart.

She was told she was moving to some place called 'Konoha'

_"We're sending you to live with Tsunade-Chan for a while Sakura-Chan. You need a new environment to be in."_

Those were the words that nearly broke her.

She was in a black sedan, driving down a forest-surrounded highway. She kept zoning out.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, you ok? You keep zoning out on me. Make me worried." Said a middle aged blonde woman.

"Sorry Tsunade-Sama, I just am still a little shaken up by what's going on." Sakura replied, quietly.

"You don't have to call me Sama you know. Auntie Tsunade is fine, and don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Really?" Sakura replied.

"Absolutley, especially when you meet my neighbors, the Namikazes."

"Na-mi-ka-ze" Sakura said, while sounding it out.

"Especially when you meet their son, Naruto. He 17, just like you."

"I'm 16, Aunt Tsunade..." Sakura said trailing off.

"Sorry, guess time flies when you don't see your niece in five years." Tsunade said, laughing.

The car slowly turned into a spacious driveway.

"Holy shit! Is this really your house Aunt Tsunade!?" Sakura said, looking at the miniature mansion.

"Damn straight, kiddo." Tsunade replied feeling accomplished.

They slowly got out of the car, when Tsunade rushed to Sakura's side, taking her hand, and running across a small lawn towards another house.

"Hey, where are we going?" Sakura scarily replied.

"To meet the neighbors!" Tsunade replied, smiling.

The Namikaze house was just as big a Tsunade's, but just a tad bit more family oriented. It stood two stories high, made out of grey-red brick. It was gorgeous.

Tsunade rang the doorbell.

"You'll love them, kiddo." Tsunade said, in a reassuring tone.

A beautiful woman opened the door. Her red hair flowed to her waist. He violet-blue eyes reflected the sunlight beautifully. "Wow...she's beautiful." Sakura whispered.

"Aww, thank you." The red head replied, blushing.

"So, Tsunade, who is the adorable girl?" The red head said.

"This is my niece, Sakura Haruno." Tsunade replied.

"Sakura, this is Kushina Namikaze." Tsunade smilingly said, while looking at Sakura.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Naikaze-Sama" Sakura said bowing.

"Please dear, just call me Kushina. Keep me younger a while longer." Kushina said, laughing.

"Come in, come in!" Kushina said, swinging the door wide open, and stretching her arm out in a welcoming way. Sakura slowly walked in, amazed by the beauty of their living room. It had a few skylights on the ceiling, and a white paint on all the walls, that perfectly blended everything together.

"Is the child home?" Tsunade asked.

"Which one?" Kushina replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Seconds passed until both burst out in boisterous laughter.

"Naruto is up in his room, and the other one is out on a business trip." Kushina said, still recovering from her laugh-attack.

"Sakura, up the stairs, third door on the right. Just knock." Kushina said, smiling.

Sakura started blushing.

"Go on kiddo." Tsunade said.

Oh boy, was she going to hold this against her for forever.

Sakura slowly walked up the staircase, when music could be heard. It was a soothing acoustic guitar, with a calming voice singing.  
She distinctly knew this song. It was one of her favorites.

**And hey darling,**

**I hope you're good tonight.**

**And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.**

**Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.**

**Tell me something sweet to get me by,**

**'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing**

**La, la la la, la la la,**

**Till everyone is singing**

**If you can wait till I get home,**

**Then I swear to you that we can make this last.**

**If you can wait till I get home,**

**Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.**

**Well it might be for the best.**

Sakura knew the next part. The guitar player didn't stop, so she unintentionally joined in from the other side of the door.

**And hey sweetie,**

**Well I need you here tonight,**

**And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me**

**Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.**

**I just feel complete when you're by my side,**

**But I know you can't come home till they're singing**

**La, la la la, la la la, **

**Till everyone is singing. **

**La, la la la, la la la.**

Sakura matched word for word, note for note on that. She sung it near perfect.

She knocked on the door.

A tall blonde boy opened the door. His hair was spiky, and he had golden locks covered his ears. He stood tall, and somewhat muscular. It nearly took her breath away.

"Ummmm, do I know you, miss amazing voice?" The boy asked, laughing.

"I'm Tsunade's niece. Sakura Haruno." She said, smiling.

"Hey, you sing pretty good." Sakura said, pointing to the acoustic guitar of the bed.

"Thanks..." Naruto said, blushing

"So your granny's infamous niece! I'm Naruto." The boy said hugging the girl.

She was slightly taken aback, but his firm chest, and sweet smell just made her want to stay there forever. Literally, she wouldn't mind, at all.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." Naruto said laughing.

"Nah, it's ok. I don't mind." Sakura replied.

"Here, come on in." Naruto said. He was wearing black jeans, and a plain orange T-shirt

His room was quite big. To her left, lay a small desk with a laptop, and a computer, along with an Xbox, and some other odds and ends. To her right, a queen sized bed, that had a couch next to it. A large flat screen was directly across from the bed, with a small half has high couch at the bottom of the bed.

Three nice looking guitars rested on racks, on the other side of the bed. A medium sized amp sat there, plugged in. Two longboards hung over top of this bed, like trophies.

"Well, an Ibanez signature series, a Shecter Omen C-1, and a Les Paul. And that Gibson acoustic on the bed. Not bad."

"Uhhhhhhh." Naruto said, he was baffled by the intelligence of this Young Woman. Not only was she beautiful, but she was 'educated'.

"An Apex 40 Diamond Drop, and a Loaded Tan Tien. Apex going on Bears and Otang freestyle wheels, and the Loaded going with a downhill racing setup. Caliber trucks, and some sector 9 racing formula wheels. Not bad, Naruto."

Naruto practically fell over in shock. And he did, but got back up in a flash.

"I really like you." Naruto said, smiling, and laughing. "And not just because your the only girl that rides in Konoha." He said.

"So, want to go out riding now?" Naruto asked, slightly blushing.

"Sure, my board is in the back of Tsunade's car, ill go-" She was cut off, and she was slightly blushing.

"Nah, don't bother. Just take the Loaded." Naruto said, taking it down from its wall mount.

"You sure? My gloves are in the car, and-" Cut off again.

"Here, take these." Naruto said, pulling a navy blue pair of sliding gloves out of his drawer, and tossing it to Sakura.

"Hey, mind if I take you out to eat while we're out?" Naruto asked, casually, as if trying to make as little deal out of it as possible, incase he was rejected.

"Sure." Sakura replied smiling.

The duo rushed down the stairs, gloves on, boards in hand.

"Bye mom, going out on a cruising/date/dinner thing loveyoubye! Naruto said, as he rushed out the door."

Sakura stopped over at Kushina and Tsunade.

"Kushina, he's a keeper. I could get used to being around that cutie." Sakura said, smiling. She was teasing Kushina. Kushina started blushing red.

"Tsunade I got my phone, call if you need anything." Sakura said.

She said this so rapidly, leaving no time for the women to object.

She shut the door behind her, and caught up to Naruto who was standing at the edge if the driveway.

"So, umm, how good are you at this?" Naruto asked.

"Can handle 40 easily. Slide like a pro, too. She confidently replied.

"Thank god." Naruto said.

They hopped on their boards, and didn't even move a leg. They just kept going at a comfortable speed.

"You should see the view, when we reach the end of the street." Naruto said.

They slowly came to a stop at the top of a winding hill, that overlooked all of Konoha.

"Wow." Was all Sakura managed to say.  
Our destination is there, pointing towards a lone building, just slightly off what looked like the Main Street.

They casually went down the hill. They picked up speed, and were approaching a U turn, that turned right.

Naruto crouched lower, picked up speed, and thew his hands on the ground. He broke into a wide slide, his board kicked out. He fluidly made the turn, to see Sakura doing the same. The continued the pattern, every U turn going left then right. And repeating. The winding hill straightened out, into a gentle hill. They eventually stopped, and pulled off to the side of rode

"That was fun." Naruto said.

"Yeah" Sakura said, slightly out of breath.

"Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's breathing picked up, as if she couldn't breathe. She began to choke a bit.

Naruto ran over to her side, trying to catch her from falling over. He made it just in time.

She began gasping for air, badly.

Her eyelids fluttered open and closed. She began losing consciousness.

"Sakura, answer me!" Naruto's voice started picking up in volume.

He was kneeling, holding Sakura's head in his lap.

Naruto reached into Sakura's jean's pockets, and began looking for anything that may help her.

Aha!

He found it, a small inhaler. He knew how to use one, because of his friend Lee's asthma.

He pushed it in Sakura's lips, and pressed air into her.

He repeated this about five more time

Her breathing eased, and regained full consciousness.

"Hey, you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked. He slipped his hand behind her back, and gently pushed her into an upright position. She was leaning on Naruto, her head resting on Naruto's chest. She was obviously terrified.

She began to tear up a bit, and she was shaking a bit. Lightly trembling, was a better fit, though.

"Hey Sakura don't be scared, I'm right here." Naruto said, trying to comfort and calm Sakura down at the same time. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's back, and hugged him tightly.

"I haven't had...an asthma attack in four years, Naruto." She said, barley whispering.

"Are you alright now?" Naruto asked, staring into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Yeah. Lets go get some food." Sakura said, slowly standing up, and walking over to her board.

"Yeah, lets go and eat food. I'm starving." Naruto said.

"This place is really nice Naruto, it's like formal, but not quite. More like, carefully casual." Sakura said. She ate a ton of food. And she knew the consequence for it.

"I'm going to run to ladies room, really quick, ok?" Sakura said, in a rather hurrying tone.

"Alright, I'll be here." Naruto said, smiling.

He watched as the girl wearing slightly faded black Levi skinny jeans, and a plain white V neck walked away, at a near power walking rate.

Sakura opened the bathroom door, went to the farthest stall, and puked.

She was in the stall for five minutes, when she felt content that she wasn't going to vomit anymore. She felt she threw up her stomach too. She felt like crap. She grabbed a piece of gum from her back pocket, and chewed on it.

She slowly made her way back to the booth Naruto was sitting in.

"Sorry, felt a little sick." She half lied

"You ok? You look kind of pale." Naruto said, reaching his hand over to feel Sakura's forehead. She had a small fever.

"No you aren't..." Naruto said.

"It's alright, I'll call my mom to come get us." Naruto said, before allowing Sakura to object.

Naruto and Sakura stood in the parking lot, when a red Aston Martin Rapide S, pulled up.

"Thanks, mom." Naruto said.

"Sure thing sweetie. Are you ok Sakura?" Kushina asked. She was definitely pale. A red sick blush formed under her cheeks.

"It's cold..." Sakura said, standing.

"Wait here for one sec." Naruto said. He threw the boards in the front seat, and grabbed a big blue comforter from the trunk.

"Hop in." Naruto said, gently.

Sakura sat down in the car, when Naruto schooched down next to her. He wrapped the blanket around her, and him. He put his left arm around her left arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep, before Kushina even got out of the parking lot.

She had her first asthma attack in four years mom, she's a little nit nervous, and scared." Naruto yawningly said. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off too.

_They remind me of Minato and I._

_He's so warm and good smelling. He's not like that jerk Sasuke. He's compassionate and caring, and pretty muscular at that._

_She's so soft and smooth. She smells like cherries and chocolate. Her hair is so soft too, just like mom's._

_She's so beautiful._

_He's so handsome._


	2. The Gunshot Heard Around The World

Sakura slowly woke up. She felt horribly sick, and very cold. When she opened her eyes, she was in a familiar room. To her right were three guitars, and at the end of the bed a flat screen.

"Uhh. I feel horrible." Sakura said, pulling the blankets closer to her.

To her left, was Naruto, passed out on the far left of the bed. He looked exhausted, with deep circles under his eyes.

The door slowly opened, to reveal a young red head, and a tall blonde male.

"Hey Sakura? Tsunade had an emergency call for work. She said to get well, and she will see you tonight. Ok?" Kushina calmly and quietly said, trying not to wake Naruto.

"Ok..." Sakura replied, barley a whisper.

Kushina quietly walked in, and came over to Sakura, handed her two small red white and blue pills. The man followed behind with a small glass of water.

Sakura set the pills in her mouth, and shakily grabbed the water. With a feeble gulp, she swallowed the pills.

"Tylenol should kick in soon, Sakura." The man said.

"Thanks. Um, Kushina, who is uh?" Sakura tried to say pointing at the blonde man.

"This is my husband Minato." Kushina said, kissing Minato on the cheek."

"Pleasures mine, kiddo." Minato said, with a gentle smile.

"Get some sleep, Sakura. You look pale as a ghost, and feel hot as a volcano." Kushina said, feeling her forehead.

"Thank you, Kushina." Sakura feebly said.

"Anytime." Kushina said. She gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead, and walked over to Naruto, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She and Minato quietly closed the door behind them.

"So what do you think of them, Sakura?" Naruto quietly asked.

She was startled a bit, but not quite able to react to it.

"They're nice. They treat my like family." Sakura said.

"Tsunade practically took Mom and Dad in, when the got married. Some Madara guy pulled a fast one on dad's company. Tsunade was already a good family friend, so she took them in, until Dad won the dispute." Naruto quietly gave reasoning.

"Your Tsunade's niece, so they can't help but think of you as a daughter, or niece, or whatever is close enough." Naruto said, slightly giggling.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Mm?"

"Do you mind if I call you Sakura-Chan?" He asked quietly.

"Only if you let me call you Naruto-Kun." Sakura replied, giggling.

"Oh my god. I'm freezing to death." Sakura said, shaking slightly.

Naruto turned over in the bed, and slid closer to Sakura. He wrapped his hands around he waist, pulling her close. He used his left hand to wrap the blanket around them.

"Better?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah" Sakura said. Oh yeah, she was blushing.

I'm stuck here anyways. Aww, what the hell. Sakura thought.

She wrapped he arms around Naruto's torso, and buried her face is his chest. She was breathing slowly, trying to keep her breath under control.

They both fell asleep.

"Well, our little boy is all grown up now, Minato." Kushina whispered, lightly tearing.

They had been peeking through the door the whole entire time.

"Yeah. He takes after us a lot. He just gets the 50/50 from us. No extra benefits from mom or dad." Minato whispered.

They quietly shut the door, and walked away.

_He so comforting. He doesn't smell, he's warm and compassionate, he cares, he's a good person, and we get along so well. Unlike that Sasuke. We may be dating, but I'm ending the line here. Naruto is a better person than you'll ever be, Sasuke._

_She's so soft. She's a little cold, but she's sick, so I mean, you know. Ugh. Well, her eyes are pretty too. Her hair is pointier than moms, but flows just like it. It's soft, and warm to the touch. And not to mention is smells like cherries, strawberries, and chocolate. She's just perfect._

It was nearly six o'clock when they fell asleep yesterday night. It was eleven now. In the morning. The next day. They both slowly woke up at the same time.

Sakura's skin tone returned to normal. Her fever went down tremendously overnight. She didn't feel as cold. Naruto got all of this, just from feeling her forehead.

"Well. Good morning, Sakura-Chan." Naruto quietly said.

"Morning Naruto-Kun." Sakura quietly replied. She slowly sat up, trying to get her bearings back. It seems the flu attack dimmed down to a cold.

"Feeling better? Not cold?" Naruto said, sitting up next to her.

"Well, not anymore, thanks to that hot chest of yours." She said.

"I mean umm. Warm, uh, body heat. Uhh." Her face was blushing deeply, and she was stuttering all over the place.

"Well, my chest is warm, and rather hot, apparently." Naruto said. He was giggling a bit.

"Well, lets go downstairs and see what's up." Naruto said.

"Hey, Tsunade said she would see me later last night..." Sakura said, trailing off.

"Oh yeah, I heard her peek in last night. She had a big grin on her face, whatever that means, to you." Naruto replied.

"Oh damn it all. She'll hold that against me. Sakura's first night in Konoha, and she's sleeping with a boy she hasn't even known for a day! Lets go tell that ass boyfriend of hers!" Sakura angrily said.

"You..have...a..boyfriend?" Naruto quietly asked, looking away.

"No. I broke up with him last night." Sakura replied, smiling.

"But you were with me the whole time." Naruto said.

"And that's why I broke up with him. I'll tell him later." Sakura said, nudging Naruto.

"So does that, uh, mean. Uh. We're a. Couple? Naruto carefully asked.

Sakura leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"That answer your question?" Sakura said, looking away, blushing.

Naruto reached over to her and pulled her close. Their noses were a pin widths away.

They started into each others eyes for well over half a minute.

"Yes, yes it does. Now. I have a question for you. Will you go out with me? Naruto whispered.

Sakura draped her right hand behind Naruto's neck, and cupped his cheek with her left. She pulled him in and gave him a warm, soft kiss.

Naruto just grabbed Sakura's waist, and pulled her even closer. The kiss became more intense, more passionate. They fell back on the bed, raving at each other. Sakura pulled Naruto's shirt off, and hers too.

_Ok, I definitely can get used to those._ Naruto thought, looking down at Sakura.

In one swift move of an arm, Sakura unhooked her bra, and threw it away. The two continued kissing at each other. Each wanting more. Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Alright, I think we can save the next part for marriage, you two." A female said, standing in the doorway.

Sakura was laying atop Naruto. Her lips pressed against his. They froze in place. Sakura rolled off him, pulling the blanket up over her exposed upper body.

"Oh. Hi, mom..." Naruto said, breathing hard.

"By next part I meant having a kid. You two got twenty minutes." Kushina said, winking at Sakura.

She shut the door.

"Twenty minutes? I think that could work." Sakura said, smiling at Naruto.

"Well I uh, am sortofavirgin. Naruto said extremely fast.

"No difference. Just your lucky morning." Sakura said, ripping her clothes off, and Naruto's too.

-  
Living room.

"Kushina, I still can't believe you let those two stay in there doing that." Tsunade said.  
"They got five minutes left, it's fine." Kushina said, trying to calm her friend down.

-  
"All right, their five minutes is up. Go get them." Tsunade ordered.

Kushina quietly walked over to Naruto's room. Yeah, she was hearing it now  
Annnnnnd, yep, the loud, loud, moan.

Kushina knocked on the door.

"Come...in." Naruto said through the other side of the door.

Kushina walked into see Sakura and Naruto laying in bed, as if they were sleeping.

"Get dressed, and come down fast. Someone's here to see you." Kushina kindly said.

Naruto walked down the stairs carrying Sakrua bridal style down them. She was still sick, after all.

He carried her over to the across from Tsunade, and set Sakura down.

"Have fun up there, Sakura-Chan?" Tsunade mockingly said.

"Hehe...he...hehe...yeah..." Sakura said, embarrassed.

Sakura started coughing a bit, but no one was worried, she had a cold, after all.

"Anyways, Sakura-Chan, you start school on tomorrow, with Naruto." Tsunade said.

"It's Sunday already?" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, Tsunade, your father and I, are going away on a business trip. We'll be back Wednesday. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Kushina said, trying to point something out.

"Aunt-Tsunade! I just got here, and this is the second time your ditching me!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend over there will keep you safe, scaredy-cat." Tsunade teasingly said.

Naruto walked over from the kitchen, with a plate. The plate held pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. He set the plate down on the table in front of Sakura.

"Did you really make this, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura disbelievingly asked.

"My parents do the same thing Tsunade does all the time. Gotta learn to fend for myself, ya know." Naruto said, shooting a glance at his Mother.

"Anyways, why don't you go to the store, and get what's on this list for me?" Kushina asked.

"Sure, ill be right back." Naruto said.

"Oh, and birthday boy, your present is in the driveway." Kushina said, as Naruto closed the door.

"It's Naruto-Kun's birthday!?" Sakura yelled.

"And you gave him a pretty good present, kiddo." Tsunade teasingly said.

"Well, I guess I did." Sakura confidently said, beating down Tsunade's tease.

"AWWWW HELL YEAH!" Naruto screamed from outside.

"What did you get him?" Sakura quizzically asked.

"Nothing much." Kushina said, smiling.

Sakura shot up and sprinted to the door, trying to hop and run, putting her shoes on and opened it.

What she saw was unbelievable.

An Orange Lamborghini Aventador.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked back to see a stupefied Sakura. He ran towards her, and swooped her off her feet, spinning her around in a hug.

"Woah, dizzy!" Sakura said, laughing.

"Get in!" Naruto said, laughing.

Sakura ran around the front of the supercar, and pulled on the door handle once. The door popped out a bit, and automatically turned upright. She slid into the Italian leather seat, and adjusted the seat a tiny bit, then she pressed a button that looked like a,door handle. The door automatically closed. Naruto inserted the key, and the car roared to life.

It easily reversed out of the driveway. He went tearing down the same hill that they rode down on the first day Sakura arrived in Konoha.

"Jesus Naruto, your going to kill us!"

At the store

Naruto slowly pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Alright we're here for two things now, the vitamins for my family, and for you."

"Me?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. I know your birthday is coming up next week, and you haven't changed your clothes in two days, so go ahead and get some stuff." Naruto said. They started walking into the food court when someone ran up to him, out of breath.

"Naruto...I...Lee, Kiba, Neji...trouble...Akatsuki...jump..." Said a teenager, about Sakura's size. She was blonde with a long ponytail.

"Ino, slow down, what the hell is going on?" Naruto said, placing his hands on his hands on her shoulder.

"Akatsuki jumped Lee. He's got a few broken bones, and his car is totaled." Ino said, still breathing hard.

"He's in the back parking lot. Neji and Kiba are trying to hold them off.

At that point Sakura could tell Naruto was furious.

"Get the rest of us here, Ino. Tell them to come from the back parking lot, and block the back parking lot exit." Naruto said.

"Naruto-Kun, what's going on?" Sakura said, worried now.

"Akatsuki are a rival racing team from the racing league me and my friends are in. They are a bunch of thieves, and cheaters." Naruto said, angrily.

Naruto took Sakura by the hand, and nodded at Ino. They took off spinting towards the back exit, where the found a group of a near dozen punk-like teenagers beating on three other teenagers.

"Naruto the teams already on their way. They should be here any second." Ino said.

"Sakura, stay back. If you get caught in this, I won't be able to stand it." Naruto said.

He took off even faster, blasting through the door. He ran, and hooked an Akatsuki in the face, followed by a backwards roundhouse the the gut to the left of him. Naruto dropped to the floor, and swooped his foot across the pavement, knocking two others. Naruto stopped, and help the other two teenagers up.

That's when Sakura saw it coming. A girl came up from behind her, and shot her in the back. The gunshot silenced everything. Sakura fell over onto the floor, unconscious.

Eight cars came drifting in through the parking lot. The drivers got out of their cars, as fast as they could, running towards their fallen friends. Naruto pulled out something from behind his belt, and aimed it at the female who shot Sakura. She took off running, and Naruto shot. The girl cried out in pain, as her leg was hit. She kept running though.

The Akatsuki dispatched, running for their cars. They exited the parking lot, tires screeching. Naruto was crying, holding on to Sakura.

"Shikamaru! Get the bullet wound kit!" Naruto yelled over at his friend.

Shikamaru stood lean and tall, his spiky hair put up in an angled ponytail.

Shikamaru ran over to Naruto, a red box in hand.

"Ino get my parents and Tsunade here." Naruto said, glancing back at her.

"Alright, hopefully Konan didn't hit anything vital." Shikamaru calmly said.

"Naruto, Tsunade was just coming back form work. She'll be here any minute. Your Mom and Dad will be here in about five minutes." Ino said.

"Naruto, this isn't good. The bulled split up inside a bit. Her right kidney is slightly punctured, and she is bleeding out, badly." Shikamaru said, lifting part of Sakura's shirt up. Sakura was laying on her stomach, still unconscious. Shikamaru pulled a small white towel out, and began applying pressure to the bullet entry point.

"Shikamaru! Tell me the damage!" Tsunade yelled, rushing over to him.

"Bullet split up on impact. A slight puncture the right kidney. All other fragments seem to not have hit anything." Shikamaru said, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Alright, I think it's safe to say we can pull it out. If its a partial puncture, it should go spilling anything out." Tsunade said.

At this point, the whole back of the mall was evacuated, due to the two gunshots.

"Naruto!" A female woman screamed, running towards him, a blonde man following. Naruto got up, and ran towards them, hugging them.  
"What the hell happened!?" Minato yelled, pointing at the four fallen friends.

" I was taking Sakura here to get her some early birthday stuff. Ino ran up to us, saying the Akatuski jumped Lee, and Kiba and Neji were fending them off." Naruto said, pointing to Leem out in the parking lot. A few of his friends were there, and an ambulance.

"Alright, all the bullet fragments are out. Nothing broken or punctured. The kidney wound is very light, so it should heal in a day or so." Tsunade said, wrapping a white bandage around Sakura's waist, numerous times.

"She broke her arm on the way down. There's an abnormal bump on it, showing signs of slight breaking. Her head seems fine, so I'd say were all clear. I'll take her to the hospital, with the ambulance, and get a cast on that."

"Naruto, you handled the situation well, calling us. I assume you handled the Akatuski ok? Minato asked, finally calm. Minato was wearing dark blue loose jeans, with a black quicksilver T-shirt. Kushina wore black skinny jeans, and a loose red DC t-shirt.

"Yeah...I hit the girl that got Sakura in the leg. You could probably trace the DNA in the blood.

Lee and Sakura were off to the hospital, while his other friends stayed behind.

"Alright guys. It was pretty bold of the Akatsuki to do something this big. From now on, be extra careful. I don't mind legal track racing from you guys, but if this gets any worse, I'm pulling the plug. I'm not risking lives for this.

"Alright. I'm going to the hospital to go see Sakura-Chan, and bushy brows. Anyone else coming?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, who is exactly is this 'Sakura-Chan' you were with" An annoyed Ino said.

"Tsunade's Niece. And sort of my...Uhhh." Naruto trailed off.

"Your. What?" Ino angrily asked.

"She's my girlfriend! Lay off! She just got fucking shot, for shit she wasn't even involved in!" Naruto yelled.

He took off running for his car, and came around the back parking lot. He rolled the window down, and yelled out to his friends.

"So, I guess I'll see you guys at the hospital." Naruto yelled out.

He screeched out of the parking lot, going well over the speed limit.  
Guess it's time I hit the Akatsuki back. Gaara and his friends might help me out. I'm tired of my friends always getting hurt.

_"Sakura..."_

_"I'm on my way. Just hold on a little longer."_

And with that, Naruto passed her ambulance, going well over 200mph.

**Long chapter! And a good one! Lets shoot for 1-2 reviews for a rush update of the next chapter!**


	3. Scars

Naruto leaned next to the door of the entrance of the hospital. He was uneasy, and very depressed. There was a gentle cold breeze in the air, and dark storm clouds approached the hospital.

Naruto saw the ambulance roll up the the entrance rather fast. Lee was on a gurney, unconscious. Seeing Lee up close like this was horrific. You could see the broken bones sticking up against the skin. It was rather repulsive.

He then saw Tsunade exit the ambulance, holding someone's hand, helping them down. It was Sakura. Her right arm was is a shoulder cast, and she had a noticeable limp. She slowly walked over to the door, greeting Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"I got the girl who shot you. I shot her in the leg..." Naruto quietly said.

"Sakura-Chan, I think that we need to avoid each other for awhile." Naruto said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Sakura pleaded.

"It's NOT ok. You got shot just for being around me. For something you know nothing about." Naruto said, lightly crying.

"Sakura-Chan. The racing league is a secret. No one knows about it at school, so please stay quiet about it. Thank you for this morning, and get better really soon, ok?" Naruto said, barley able to contain his tears.

He started walking slowly, his head hung low, towards his car. He got in, and slowly took off.

Sakura watched, as the person she loved, left her.

"Sakura-Chan, give it a month. Make friends at school, and invite them to you party at the end of the month, okay? Tsunade said, combing Sakura's hair with her hand.

Close to a dozen other cars pulled up.

"It's the Akatsuki again!" Sakura yelled, hiding herself behind Tsunade.

"No, sweetie, it's Naruto's friends."

A few girls and boys stood before her.

"Well, I'll start with the introductions." A stranger said.

"Names Kiba. You can send me love letters later." Kiba said, smiling. His canines were abnormally sharper and larger, just slightly. He stood a little taller than Sakura. He wore black board shorts, and a yellow Hollister T-shirt. He stood rather fierce, with dark yellow eyes.

"My name is Hinata, pleasure to meet you." Hinata said. She stood just as tall as Sakura, a bluenette. She had perfectly trimmed bangs, and her hair flowed to her waist. She wore denim short-shorts, and a white soccer jersey. She had beautiful violet eyes.

"Shino" Shino shortly said, looking at the sky. He stood rather tall, green spiky hair. He wore a plain black T-shirt, with a green jacket. His legs covered by blue jeans. His eyes were pitch black.

"Neji. I believe we already met, Sakura." Neji said. He had dark brown reflective hair that fell halfway down his back. He wore black jeans, with a white DC T-shirt.

"Tenten. Get better soon!" She stood as tall as Hinata. Her brown hair was in two buns. She wore a pair of grey yoga pants, and a loose white shirt, with deep brown cream eyes.

"Names Ino. Jealously letters can be sent later." She stood as tall as Sakura, with blonde hair in a ponytail, with blue-gray eyes.

"Ino, why would she be jealous? She got Naruto in less than a day..." Kiba trailed off.

"Actually, he broke it off just now, for a while. He was so depressed admitting it. He didn't want me to be put in danger. Anyways, guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Hinata cheerfully said.

-  
Naruto's house

Naruto arrived much earlier than his parents, and he was beyond depressed.

He stormed into the bathroom, and washed the hair gel out of his head. He grabbed a box of black hair dye, out of a plastic bag that he had hidden in his room. He had been saving it for something. This was that something.

He slowly began dying his hair pitch black. After a while, he washed excess coloring out. His hair was no longer spiked up, anywhere. It was all down, and black.

_21 Days until I can go back to her. Well, time to keep fucking track._

He pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer, and pressed it against his right wrist. He painfully dragged it across his wrist. He used toilet paper to absorb most of blood. Once the bleeding subsided, he flushed the toilet paper down the toilet, and covered the scar with a black and purple Neff bracelet. He slowly walked to his room, and opened the door to it. He slowly shut it, and locked the door behind him. He went over to his computer, and pulled up iTunes. He began playing Pray for Plagues, by Bring Me The Horizon loudly. He walked over to his bed, and lay down, staring up and the ceiling.

A knock came upon his door. He got up, and opened to the point where whoever was on the other side couldn't see him.

"Naruto, honey, we cancelled the business trip. One of Minato's friends will be taking our place. Just to let you know. We're ordering pizza...Do you want anything, sweetie? Kushina asked.

...Silence

Naruto slowly closed the door, and locked it. He walked back over to his bed, and lay there, staring up at the ceiling, again.

_I've never seen Naruto like this. It's like he's lost hope._

Naruto began walked over to a small dresser next to his little gaming corner, and pulled out a needle, and a lighter. He soaked the needed in the fire of the lighter, sterilizing it. He walked over to a mirror, and drove the needle through both his ear lobes.

He walked over to the dresser again, opening a drawer, pulling out a small black box, reveling small black button-like earrings. He pushed them, and secured them in.

He walked over to his bed, and grabbed a small pillow. Walking over to the mirror again, he painfully drove the needle through the normal lip-piercing spot, on the left side of his lip. He clenched the pillow, as if it was something to bite down on. He reached behind the mirror and grabbed a small lip ring. It was black, horse shoe shaped, with two small points on the ends. He drove it through the opening, and set it in at a comfortable spot.

"Naruto! Come down here please!" His mother yelled up to him. He changed into skin tight black jeans, and an Original Skateboards logo tee. He opened the door to his room, and slowly walked down the stairs. His mother and father stood near the bottom, deep in conversation.

He continued walking down. He looked zoned out, and emotionless.

Kushina and Minato continued bickering until a black figure caught her eye.

"Naruto...what did you do to yourself!?" Kushina quietly yelled, sobbing at the sight of her emotionless son.

Naruto just stood there, at the bottom of the stairs, zoned out, looking at the floor.

C'mon kiddo, lighten up a bit, everything will be fine..." Minato said, sad at the sight of his depressed son. Something caught his eye. A small scar sticking out under Naruto's bracelet.

"Kushina..." He quietly said. She turned around to look at her husband. She followed his eyes to the bracelet. She slowly pulled it up, to reveal a long scar across his wrist.

"Oh my god, my baby whats wrong? Tell me! Let me help you!" His mom pleaded.

Naruto pulled away, and walked back up the stairs, emotionlessly.

"Minato. He has to see Sakura..." Kushina said, wiping her tears away.

"Honey, Naruto can't forgive himself after what happened. He feels ashamed, and guilty. He feels it is his fault. Seeing Sakura now will only make him worse." Minato explained.

"What is she told him it isn't his fault. What if she told him not to feel guilty?" Kushina pleaded.

"She should be on her way home now, call Tsunade and tell her to stop here first. We can give it a shot." Minato reluctantly said.

The doorbell rang. Kushina greeted Tsunade, and Sakura at the door. Sakura had a orange cast on her right arm.

"Sakura-Chan. You need to tell him it's not his fault. Tell him not to feel guilty." Kushina pleaded.

"What's wrong, Kushina?" Sakura asked.

"Just go and see Naruto, and you'll know. Please, just tell him that.

"Alright." Sakura agreed.

She walked up to Naruto's room, and nocked on his door.

No response.

She opened the door all the way, but very quietly. She saw a teenager sitting on a bed, looking out the window. He had something in his right hand. It was a gun. The teenager brought it up against the right side of his head, and began to get his finger in the little trigger hole.

She ran over to the teenager, and grabbed the gun. She slowly helped him bring it down. His hair was pitch black and flat, unlike Naruto's.

"Kid, why are you in Naruto-Kun's room doing that?" Sakura comfortingly said.

The teenager slowly got up, and turned around to face Sakura.

"Because I am Naruto, and I don't want to live." Naruto said.

She couldn't believe it. He was emotionless. He had a lip piercing, and two small button earrings. His hair was pitch black, and flat. Combed out to bring it over his forehead as much as possible.

"Naruto-Kun...what happened today isn't your fault. It was the Akatuski's fault. Not yours." Sakura said, with a determined look.

Color began returning to Naruto's face. He became a bit more 'with it.'Expression slowly returned to his face.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan. You made me feel a bit better. I'll see you around in school. Sit with Kiba and them. They will protect you better than I ever will.

"Goodbye, my love." Naruto said, giving Sakura a small, short kiss.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, slightly tearing.

"To see Gaara. I'm going to get back at the Akatsuki." Naruto replied

He took Sakura's hand, and guided her down the stairs. He left her in the living room, with the three adults. Naruto continued walking, right out of the front door. He hopped in his car, and pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the all familiar road.

"Where is he going!? Kushina screamed.

"He said he was going see Gaara. And get back on the Akatsuki." Sakura sadly said.

-  
Naruto was starting to drive out of Konoha when close to a dozen familiar cars tailed behind him.

His friends were trying to stop him

He pushed the acceleration to the limit, and left his friends in the small dust wake.

He pulled out his phone, and sent a group message to his friends.

_Take care of her._


	4. Naruto's Resolve

Sakura was left standing along with Minato, Tsunade, and Kushina.

"Heading for Gaara? Naruto must really mean to get revenge on the Akatuski if he's going to Suna." Minato said, hugging Kushina.

Kushina was devastated by Naruto's current actions. She had never seen him this depressed in his life.

"Well, there's no stopping him now. He outran all of us. Even Sai's nitrous formula was no match for that car. You really know how to pick em' Minato." Kiba said, standing in the door way.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shino had walked in, along with two other strangers.

"Minato, if he's going to Gaara of all people, he is intending to kill* the Akatsuki. Then he's only going to go after the Uchiha, their sponsors." Shikamaru said, unfazed.

"I used to date Sasuke Uchiha back in Suna." Sakura said, trying not to bring up the painful memory of him.

"What do you mean used to, Sakura-Chan?" A deep voice said from behind the crowd of Naruto's friend.

There he stood, a little taller than Kiba. He wore a light blue jacket, and loose black jeans. His eyes were blood red, as always.

At that moment Sakura feared for her life. Two figures appeared behind Sasuke, as he walked in the house. It was Itachi, his older brother, and that idiot Kisame, that Itachi always hung around.

And in an instant, Sasuke pulled a gun out, and pointed at Hinata. Everyone froze in place.

"Now, Sakura brat, come with us, or I'll blow everyone's head off in this room, starting with this bitch." Sasuke evilly commanded.

Sakura walked forward, to stand right in front of Sasuke. He let go of the trigger, and shifted his grip on it, so he was holding the bottom of the barrel. He swung hard at Sakura's head, and made brutal contact with the butt of the small pistol.

Itachi threw a small oval shaped object towards Naruto's family and friends, and with a flash, they were stunned and blinded.

Itachi grabbed Sakura by her hair, and dragged her out to a black SUV out in the front of the house. He lifted her by her hair, and threw her into the trunk. Sasuke and Kisame followed behind, getting in the car.

By the time everyone could see straight, the SUV was already tearing down the street.

"Damn, this just keeps getting more and more troublesome." Shikamaru said, holding his head.

"Someone get word to Gaara. He'll tell Naruto, and he'll come home sooner." Kushina said, still crying hard.

"Done. He says he is sorry, and has already put a task force together, and their on their way. He is going to call Naruto now, and explain this to him." Ino said, rather rapidly. Her head still hurt from whatever that thing was.

"Alright. All we can do is wait. Everyone pull their cars into the garage. I'll have Kakashi and Gai come over and tune them up." Minato said, still holding Kushina.

-  
Naruto's phone rang, and was surprised to see it was Gaara calling. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Yeah, I was just-" Naruto was cut off.

"Listen to me carefully. Sakura's old boyfriend, and two Akatsuki members just kidnapped Sakura from your house. Your friends and family got hit with what sounds like a concussion grenade, but they're ok. I've already got my dad dispatching a Spec ops task force. Turn your fucking ass around, and get to your house." Gaara hung up.

Naruto cursed loudly. He slammed on the brakes, and twisted the wheel, performing a high speed U turn drift. He took off, slamming the gas to the floor. In a matter of seconds he was already on sixth gear, going full speed down the desert highway."

A small blinking slight caught his attention. Carefully looking over to see what the button said, is had the highlighted word NITROUS on it.

"Thanks, dad." Naruto said, as he pushed the button.

He was going well over 270mph.

_At this rate, I'll be there in a matter of thirty minutes or so_. Naruto thought.

-  
30 Minutes later  
-

The gang was in the massive garage, that could hold well over twenty cars. It took up a huge chunk of the backyard, but it had a smooth driveway that connected to the road.

Three black SUV's quietly rolled up to the garage. Everyone stopped, and looked over towards the small convoy. A tall man with shaggy red hair exited the first car, and a dozen men bearing tactical clothing, and high powered weapons exited their respective cars.

"Gaaro, good to see you again." Minato said, greeting the middle aged man.

"Minato, the Uchiha have fucking Spetsnaz and the mob guarding the warehouse Sakura is in." Gaaro said, sternly.

"Well, the mob we can deal with, easily. Spetsnaz we have to hit from long range, and quiet at that." Minato said, trailing off, trying to find the sound of the loud engine that sounded rather close.

An orange Lamborghini came down the driveway, at an obsessive speed. It screeched to a stop a few feet away. Naruto nearly broke the door down getting out.

"Where the fuck is Sakura old man!?" Naruto yelled at Gaaro.

"Uchiha corporation warehouse, near their company tower. Guarded by Russian special forces, AKA the Spetsnaz, and the mob." Gaaro relplied, sternly.

Naruto's friends were shocked to see how Naruto looked. His blonde hair was pitch black, and he had two earrings in, and the left side of his lip pierced. He looked rather evil, due to his earrings and lip piercing being pitch black.

"Naruto, what the fuck did you do to yourself!?" Kiba said, pointing at Naruto.

"Shut up, dog boy." Naruto angrily replied.

Naruto had never insulted any of his friends, ever, in his life. He was beyond angry, and was losing his temper.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, quietly.

That's when it just turned into a cluskerfuck.

Another black SUV reversed towards the garage, going rather fast.

"Wait, that's the car that..." Ino said, trailing off.

The trunk opened from the inside to reveal Itachi, giving Sakura a death grip around her neck. He lifted her unconscious body up a bit, and roughly tossed her out of the SUV. She hit the ground, flat on her back.

Naruto pulled a gun out before Sakura had even got lifted up in the back of the car. He shot three times, each time nailing Itachi somewhere vital. One bullet hat hid him square in the chest. Another one in his stomach, and one on the left side of his neck. He immediately clumped over in the car, as the car went tearing down the driveway.

Naruto sprinted over to Sakura full speed, praying she wasn't dead. Naruto stopped in front of her and knelt down.

Her clothes were bloodied and torn all over. The button on her pants were broken. He could faintly see ripped underwear. Her shirt had holes in it all over the place. She had bruises all over her face, and was bleeding from her nose, mouth, and forehead. Her cast seemed left perfectly fine, except for gash wound on her arm. Her stomach had abrasions and gashes all over it.

He gently picked Sakura up and carried her bridal style to his car. He gently set her in it, placing the seatbelt gently around her, and clicking it in place. He slowly walked around, and was about to open the door to a car, when a fragile hand grabbed his left arm.

"Naruto-Kun, please don't go again.." Said Hinata, her voice gentle.

Without even thinking, he swung his right arm wide, and behind him, back handing her across the face.

"Grow up. You can live without me. After Sakura gets better, I'm out of this place. No one else will get hurt, even if it means breaking her heart. But before I do leave, I'm going to hunt down Sasuke, and kill him." Naruto said, still looking at the door handle.

"Kiba, I know you really like Hinata, so take care of her.

"Tenten, go and ask Lee the hell out already."

"Shikamaru, you asshole, confess your feeling for Ino already.

"Sai, take care of Sakura when I'm gone."

"Chouji, go on a diet."

"Shino, take those damn sunglasses off already, or your gonna get raccoon eyes."

"Mom, dad. Thank you for everything, but I have to go now. Tell Granny I said goodbye, and tell that pervert Jiraiya I said goodbye."

And with his last words, he drove off to the hospital.

-  
"That troublesome kid. Trying to sound like those were his last words. Sakura won't be better for days, and he still have senior year to finish, and we still don't graduate for another eight months." Shikamaru said, facepalming himself.

"Let's work out our love lives later." Gaaro said.

"Now that Sakura is back, it makes taking out the Akatuski much easier." Gaaro.

"We'll finish the Akatsuki in the tournament race, Gaaro. I suggest you start setting up there." Minato said, still flabbergasted by his son's actions.

Hinata stood there, frozen, and pale as a ghost.

Kiba walked over to her, and stood in front of her, looking down.

"Kiba, is it really t-true you l-like m-me?" Hinata said, in her quiet tone.

"More like an undying love crush since sixth grade, but yes, I do like you." Kiba said, as quietly as Hinata speaks.

"Oh, Kiba -Kun..." Hinata said, softly sobbing. She looked up, and leaned in close to Kiba.

Kiba leaned in close aswell, and Hinata kissed Kiba. The two lovers stood there like that, for what seemed like hours, neither breaking away from the kiss.

"So, Shika, what's this about some feelings for me?" Ino said.

Shikamaru dragged himself over to Ino, put his hands around her waist, and spun her around into a dangling position. He leaned in, and kissed Ino. No words were spoken, but they obviously didn't need to be.

"Question answered, troublesome kid?" Shikamaru teasingly said.

"Oh yeah." Ino replied, leaning in to kiss Shikamaru again.

"Teenagers and their raging hormones..." Minato said, trailing off.

Kushina had been quiet all this time. Her heart was broken and devastated, and she was also as pale as a ghost.

"Hey, Minato. Do you think Naruto is really going to kill that boy? Kushina asked.

Shikamaru interrupted.

"Kushina, even I could see from here what had happened. She was rasped, brutally beaten, abused, and tortured. Didn't you see the lash marks on her back? Shikamaru regrettably said.

"No wonder Naruto acted even worse than he already was." Kushina said, wiping away her tears.

-

Naruto was still driving to the hospital. He used his one hand to remove his lip piercing, and take his earrings off, and set them in his pocket.

Naruto gently pulled up near the ER entrance, where he saw Tsunade outside, talking with a man, her size, with long white spiky hair.

Tsunade saw Naruto's car, and looked in awe. His hair was pitch black, and not spiky anymore. He slowly walked over to the passenger side door, opening it, and carefully picking up a female, carrying her bridal style.

He walked towards Tsunade and the Man, when Tsunade nearly fainted.

"Naruto what happened to her!?" Tsunade screamed.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame kidnapped her right from in our house. Sasuke pulled a gun on Hinata. When Sakura walked over, he brutally knocked her out with the butt of the gun. Someone threw a concussive grenade, and dragged Sakura by her hair to a black SUV."

"Tsunade, just from looking, and this me not being perverted, her pants button is gone, and those panties look torn to me." The man said, doing his best not to grin.

"What's that on her back?" The man said, pointing to a mark in the side of Sakura's back.

Naruto pulled Sakura up higher, revealing that the back of her shirt was torn clean off. Her bra was missing, and she had numerous lacerations on her back.

"Tsunade. She was raped, beaten, abused, and tortured to exhaustion." Jiraiya said.

"I know Jiraiya..." Tsunade said, while yelling for someone to get a gurney.

Four staff members came back with a gurney. Naruto gently set Sakura down on it, while everyone but Tsunade and Jiraiya staying behind.

"I have to go call Sakura's parents, and tell them. Everything. They can't be hidden from something like this." Tsunade disappointedly said.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a phone, dialed a number, then held it up to her ear. She then began to explain everything that happened. After a few minutes, she hung up.

"They're on their way, and should be here in a few hours or so." Tsunade calmly said.

Naruto walked back to his car, shut the passenger side door, and came back.

"Granny, will she be ok?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be in ICU for a day. She needs a full body X-ray, and a CAT scan, for anything else that may be wrong. We'll need to test for pregnancy, and get her aborted if she is.

"About that last thing, granny..." Naruto said, fake laughing.

"Naruto, don't tell me that..." Tsunade said, the anger growing.

"She agreed to it, granny. Who am I to argue with that?" Naruto said, beating Tsunade's anger down.

"So, the little brat lost his virginity to that beauty..." Jiraiya said, trailing off.

Tsunade hooked him in the face, and sent him flying into next Tuesday.

"She's my NIECE, YOU PERVERT!" Tsunade yelled at the half conscious man.

"Anyways, she still has to go to school, you know, granny. Will she be ready by next week? Naruto asked. He felt more confident, and less emo/depressed now, knowing that Gaaro and a task force were there.

"Physically, she may be slightly sore, but her bruises should heal faster with the medicine here. Emotionally, is a whole different story. She was still raped by the brat that she used to love, his older brother, and his brothers friend. Anything could have happened. For all we know she's unstable." Tsunade rambled on.

"As long as I am with her, she should be fine. Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai-Sensei will know what happened, and it should work out just fine. As long as I keep her away from the kids that bully me, and some of the nasty girls, and she sticks with the gang, she should be fine." Naruto said, smiling.

"Naruto...your finally fucking smiling." Tsunade said, hugging the boy.

"I guess I'm happy and more confident, that she'll be ok, and protected." Naruto said, hugging Tsunade back.

"Speaking of protection, part of Gaaro's task force, will be stationed at school, on high alert for attacks. Gaaro assigned two people to our roofs, to watch overnight. Security systems have been added to your cars, and our houses. Just to be safe, Gaaro will be giving out some communicator watches, that serve as a distress beacon, and a tracking device." Tsunade spealed.

"No chances, huh?" Naruto asked, hands behind his head.

"Yeah. If Uchiha are with in the mob, and the Spetsnaz, they are doing some pretty heavy business with the Russians." Tsunade added on.

"Alright, I'm going to go sit in Sakura's room. Wait until she gets out." Naruto said, beginning to walk.

"That may take days, kid." Tsunade added on.

"And I expect it to take more." Naruto confidently said.

Jiraiya walked infront of the boy, and hugged him, then held Naruto's shoulders, and stretched his arms out all the way, continuing to hold they boys shoulder. Jiraiya's face looked a bit beat up, but he spoke with a straight face.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo. Your all grown up now, and making good choices at that."

Jiraiya leaned in to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"Tsunade told me, but, kid, you took Sakura's virginity." Jiraiya said, with a perverted smile. His usual perverted smile.

"Why didn't she tell me then!?" Naruto yelled/whispered.

"I guess she just wanted to make you happy." Jiraiya said, smirking.

Naruto said goodbye to Jiraiya, and walked into the hospital. He walked over to the reception desk, where a young lady was sitting.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sakura Haruno." Naruto asked the lady.

"If you can tell me where she is, or how she is, or if anythings broken, that'd be great." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"She just got her full body X-ray and CAT scan in. Her right arm is still broken, but it seems to be healing good. She had a tiny hairline fracture in three of her ribs, but as long as she doesn't go doing something reckless, she should heal in a week or so. Her back was quite beat up, but nothing penetrated the second layer of the skin." The receptionist concluded.

"Do you happen to know if she is pregnant? And when she got pregnant?" Naruto quietly asked.

"She is pregnant, actually, and it's estimated at October 10th, 2013." The receptionist said.

"Um, Tsunade wanted to know if that's when she lost her uh... You know. Virginity." Naruto said, whispering.

"In fact it was the day she got pregnant." The receptionist whispered back, winking at Naruto.

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked, his volume level back to normal.

"Room 516. Fifth floor, last room on the left when you exit the elevator." The receptionist said, smiling.

"Thank you." Naruto replied, rushing for the elevator.

1...2...3...4...5! Naruto thought, counting the floors as he passed them.

When the elevator door opened, he broke full sprint to the last room on the left. The room read 516. He opened the door quietly, peeking, to make sure he wasn't barging in on something.

First for everything. Naruto thought.

Sakura lay on a bed, bandaged heavily. Her cast was still the same orange it was when she got it, and her forehead had a bandage wrapped around it. Naruto walked over to her, and held her left hand.

Sakura stirred lightly, and woke up suddenly. Her eyes fluttered a bit, and she slowly sat up. Her back felt stretched out from that whip, but otherwise, she felt rather fine. She looked over to her left to see Naruto, smiling. His earrings were gone, and his lip piercing.

"Sakura-Chan, why didn't you tell me you were a virgin, that morning you took mine?"

"Oh, I guess I was just caught up in the moment, and wanted to make you happy. You were really nice to me the day before that, and we had just freaking met!" Sakura said, lightly laughing.

"Sakura-Chan there's something I need to tell you." Naruto said, slightly trailing off.

"Tsunade and the doctor said that you aren't pregnant with any of those assholes kid." Naruto said, giving his usual grin.

"But, you are pregnant with ours..." Naruto said. He looked away, and braced himself for the beating of a lifetime, but instead, he received a warm hug.

"That. Is...Awesome! Lucky I graduate this year!" She said, smiling uncontrollably.

"Sakura-Chan, how can you act like nothing happened to you. I mean look at you..." Naruto said, slightly depressed.

"Well, you'll be in my classes next week, and the teachers will know the situation. Gaara's father Gaaro has set up a team at the school. The warehouse you were in when you got, you know...anyways, was guarded by the mob, and Russian Spetsnaz."  
Naruto said, giving the small speal.

"The mob works for the Uchiha corporation. The Russians are apart of a weapons smuggling thing. That's all I could hear. I was getting tortured, ya know..." Sakura said, trailing off.

"And I can act like nothing happened, because your with me. Your not in that emo phase anymore, and your protective. Also, you should put those little black button earrings back in. They're actually really cool." Sakura said, winking at him.

Naruto reached into his pocket, searching for the two small earrings. He pulled them out, and inserted them back in the tiny piercing hole.

"Better?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Much." Sakura said, hugging him.

"Well, you get out in a few days, and I have to go apologize to Hinata and my parents, and Kiba ..." Naruto trailed off.

"Why do you have to apologize? Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, when they saw me with my piercings and whatnot, Kiba asked what I did to myself. I told him 'shut up dog boy'. I went to put you in my car, and when was about to open it, I told my parents thanks for everything. And I was leaving for good...and that I was going to kill Sasuke."

"Hinata tried to stop me, but I sort of back handed her across the face...and then we're here." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, someone was emotional..." Sakura teasingly said.

"Well, for the way Itachi threw you out of the car, I though you were dead. I shot him in the chest, and stomach, and got him in the neck, before they even started moving." Naruto regretfully said.

"Naruto-Kun, I heard the nurse down in the office talking about Itachi...Naruto-Kun...he's dead.

Naruto went pale. He froze in place. He took the bracelet off his wrist, and put it on Sakura's.

"What's this for?" Sakura asked.

"So if you try anything stupid with your wrist, you'll see the bracelet and know not to." Naruto said, looking down.

"With my wrist?" Sakura said, thinking hard. It finally clicked.

She grabbed Naruto's arm, and saw the long cut line across his wrist.

"I did that the day you got shot. I vowed to stay away for 3 weeks. I was actually going to cut my wrist for each day that passed..." Naruto said, slightly tearing, and looking away.

"Naruto-Kun, it's ok. I understand. You have to worry about it more though. I hate to bring it up, but Naruto-Kun. You killed my ex-boyfriends older brother.

"Sakura...I'm...sorry..." Naruto whispered with breaks in-between his words.

He went ghastly pale, and fell over, unconscious to the floor.

The last thing he heard was Sakura say

_'I'm right here for you.'_

With those words. He fell unconscious, with a feeling of relief.

**_Well, damn. Fucking Russians. Spetsnaz is like the US NAVY Seals of Russia. Longest chapter yet. Don't worry, this wont end so quickly. Just for a hint, I will go through all 8 months of school. Most likely 2 chapters per month :D not all of this is going to be cars. Definitely going to add some 1st chapters things. Cuddling, guitar, and odds and ends. :DDDDDD_**


	5. The Rouge

Alright guys, as a note, this is my little explanation to the emo chapter. This is 2013 year time/based. When someone gets depressed as that, it sort of felt right to add it. It gave a depth based realism to what Naruto was feeling. I know the story is rushed so far, I mean Sakura hasn't even spent the night at Tsunade's house yet! And she's pregnant!

Do not worry my comrades, there is a method to this, how you say madness. (Cool ass russian accent :) ) Anyways, thanks to all my readers. No beta reader makes this hard, especially writing everything on an ipad, and hiding it from your mom. XD your guys's reviews and views are so supportive.

(On a side note, the emo phase in no way relates to me, or anyone I know, that does that)

THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET.

ENJOY, COMRADES!  
_

Naruto slowly woke up to a familiar female's voice. It was soft and sweet, and gave him a warm tingly feeling inside.

"Naruto-Kun, are you alright?" A worried Sakura asked.

Naruto immediately got up off the floor, holding the back of his head. It hurt, a lot.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You just said that in a weird way. Guess I just took it a bit shockingly." Naruto said, his voice trailing off again. He was looking at the battered Sakura below him. He walked around, over to a small counter, and found a small sharpie pen.

He waked over to Sakura's right side, and crouched down a bit. He used sketch like motions to write two words on Sakura's cast.

Sakura lifted her right arm up, as if reading a watch. Naruto wrote those two words, so it was like reading a book. The words faced her, so she had no trouble reading those two words. The words that said.

'Naruto-Kun'

"Aww, thanks Naruto-Kun." Sakura said, a small tear going to her cheek.

"Sakura-Chan, you look like your holding something from me. Something rather important at that.

"I am." She said, looking away.

"Grab me a wet cloth, or paper towel." Sakura said, looking towards the sink.  
Naruto picked up a small sponge, turned the water on, and let the water run over the sponge. He turned the tap off, and squeezed the sponged twice.

"Naruto-Kun, please take the bracelet off for a minute." Sakura said, still trying to avoid eye contact.

Naruto gently pulled the rubber bracelet off.

She took the sponge in her right hand, and wiped the underside of her left arm, from the bottom of her wrist, to nearly halfway between that, and her elbow crease.

"Look away." She said, on the verge of crying.

Naruto turned around, facing away form Sakura.

Sakura finished wiping the makeup off her arm, and set the sponge down.

"Alright. Whatever you do when you turn around, promise me you won't hate me, ok?" Sakura said, lightly crying.

"I promise Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. He was absolutely concerned for her now. He wondered what could be cause her to cry.

"Turn around and look at my left arm." Sakura said, closing her eyes, looking as far away as possible.

Naruto turned around to look at her arm. It was littered with light, long scars, covering about half of her lower arm. There must have been at least twelve scars. Naruto picked her arm up, and gently kissed every cut mark.

"Why! Why don't you hate me! Why don't you think I'm a freak!? Sakura said, jerking around, violently crying.

"Because Sakura-Chan, your beautiful to me. You could be missing and arm or a leg, or be eighty years old. Your perfect to me, and always will be." Naruto said, using his left arm to cup Sakura's left cheek, forcing her to look right into his face.

Those words only caused her to cry even more. She leaned over quickly grab Naruto, and pull him onto the tall double sized bed. She pulled him so he was laying down next to her. She buried her face is his chest, and continued to let her emotions flood out.

"Every cut you see there...was every time...Sasuke hit me...or he tried to force sex on me." Sakura said, her voice slightly raspy from her small waterfall of tears.

"I'm not Sasuke, and last time I checked, your the one who forced that on me." Naruto said with his trademark grin, she was all accustomed to.

She quickly pulled out, giving him a death glare.

"Oh so you didn't like it then!?" Sakura said, her anger increasing.

Naruto pulled her in close, so she her left ear was snug against his chest.

_Jesus, that thing is rock hard, but soft and warm. Why the hell do I have to be so overwhelmed by that thing!"_ Sakura said, in her head.

"You know I loved it, and you did too." Naruto said. Sakura felt the slow and gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Just hold me and stay for a while." Sakura said, yawning. She rubbed her head a bit on Naruto's chest, snuggling her way in. She slowly began to fall asleep.

Naruto and Sakura lay there, on the bed, fast asleep.

"Alright everyone. We pick up Lee, and we go see Sakura." Minato said, getting in his yellow Ferrari Enzo. Kushina got in the passenger side. Kushina absolutely adored her husbands car. She couldn't explain it, but she just liked it.

Shikamaru hopped in his black BMW M3 GT4, with Ino hopping in the passenger side door. Ino liked this car, a lot. It was sleek gloss black. It just had a sort of stealthy look to it, that she thought complimented her.

Chouji got in his red Ferrari F40, and lined up behind Minato and Shikamaru. Chouji liked the car, well, because, he really didn't know at this point. It was passed down from his father, so he just liked it.

Kiba got in his white BMW Z4 GTE, and Hinata slipping in the passenger seat, blushing heavily. She had never been in a car with Kiba before, let alone after recent events. Hinata definitely like this car. Especially with her Kiba-Kun in it.

Shino hopped in a green BMW Z4 GT3. It was nearly identical to Kiba's but an older series. It did its job though, especially after what upgrades Minato added. He held no emotions to the car. He had no reason to like, or dislike it. Typical.

Tenten hopped in Shino's car, mostly because she didn't feel like driving.

"Mind?" Tenten asked after getting in.

"Nah, it's fine." Shino replied, relaxing his grip on the wheel.

The small line of racing cars lined up. As if telepathically communicated, they all took off at the same time towards to hospital. Everything was timed in perfect sync, as they rushed towards the hospital.

- Sakura's hospital room-  
Sakura and Naruto were fast, and heavily asleep. The door quietly opened, and his little gang quietly filled in. Jiraiya and Tsunade followed in behind, and shut the door.

They saw Sakura practically dug into Naruto, smiling, fast asleep.

"Hey, Kushina look! His lip piercing is gone! And he's smiling!" Minato whispered, in a yelling sort-of way.

The light from the window gently started to shine on the sleeping couple. They stirred lightly, but tried to ignore the sunlight intensifying. With a complaining groan, they both gently woke up, to see a crowd of people hovering around them.

Sakura and Naruto let out a quiet scream, and they began to blush, very, VERY, heavily.

"Oh my god, scare the crap out of us, why don't you, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh shit." Naruto said with much regret.

"HAHA! Your little dattebayo came back, Naruto!" Kiba said, pointing at Naruto, while boisterously laughing.

"Yeah. Anyways, sorry everyone, I kinda didn't mean what I said an did back there, dattebayo." Naruto said, with a fake smile.

"Apology accepted!" Said a loud and cheerful voice. Lee made his way to the front of the crowd. He had a full cast on his left arm, and a walking cast on his right leg.

"Bushy brows! Your not broken! Much, anyways." Naruto said, chuckling.

"Yes, my friend! My youthful spirit has recovered!" Lee said, holding his fist to the sky.

"Naruto-Kun, is this kid drunk or something?" Sakura quietly asked.

"And who might this young beauty be!? Naruto, you sly youthful dog!" Lee exclaimed, kissing Sakura's hand.

"That's our daughter you drunk freak!" Said a woman, barging in the room, knocking Lee into next year.

"Um. Hi, there...mom..." Sakura said, trying to avoid contact.

"Tsunade already told us what happened. She explained this little 'gang' and what Sasuke did. Never thought you'd dump that kid for this one, when you didn't even know him for a full day!" Sakura's mom said, pointing at Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, now that the gang is here, should we tell them...uh, you know." Naruto said, pointing at Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm screwed anyways, so here it goes..." Sakura said.

"Mom, I'm sort of. Uh. Pregnant. With uh. Naruto-Kun's and I baby..." Sakura said, with a fake laugh.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Oh man. Everyone said that in sync. This is gonna be rough. Naruto thought.

"Naruto! What did I specifically tell you that day!" Kushina said, her temper arising.

"At least it's not the Uchiha's kid." Shikamaru said, keeping that usual cool of his.

"Well, you can thank Naruto. If he hadn't gotten Sakura pregnant, she'd definitely be pregnant with the Uchiha's kid." Tsunade said, trying to calm Sakura's mom, and Kushina down.

Minato was slowly backing away from Kushina. He was not getting the backlash of her rage again.

"Biwako seriously, calm down. Your being to rough on the kid. She is in the hospital after all." Said an unknown man, leaning against the door frame.

"Hiruzen, now is NOT the time to argue with me. You may be her father, but I swear, sometimes you are just clueless." Biwako replied to the man.

Biwako stood as tall as Tsunade. She wore a simple white dress, decorated with sunflowers. Her hair had some white spots in it, but not many. They were hard to see through her dark brown hair, so they were easily dismissible.

Hiruzen stood rather tall. He wore a suit and tie, and had long spiky white hair, like Jiraiya's, but it didn't go down his back.

"Ugh. This is making me...so...tired..." Sakura said, trying to speak while yawning. She closed her eyes, and pulled Naruto back down flat on the bed, so she could comfortably snuggle back into his chest.

"Well, she obviously hasn't recovered, so all this excitement won't help her. Let's head outside, and discuss this." Hiruzen said, walking out the door.

Kushina walked over and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door.

Naruto hadn't slept in two days. Or was it one? He was so tired he couldn't even keep track. His eyes slowly shut, and he fell back asleep.  
-

"So I think it's agreed. Kumo is to dangerous for Sakura to return to. Gaaro already has his men set up protecting the high school, and our houses. It's safe to say we should just continue things as normal." Minato said, trying to sum the conversation up.

"Alright, just take care of her. It pains me to see her have to stay, but it's for the best." Biwako said.

"I don't think she'd want to go back home if she stay like that all day." Tsunade said, teasing her sister.

"Yeah, don't remind me, Tsunade." Biwako said, obviously not interested in her teasing attempt.

"Alright, see you in a year, Biwako, Hiruzen." Tsunade said to the couple.

"Yep. Take care of her." Hiruzen said, as he got in a black Lexus. He shut the door, and they were off.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm off to get Sakura her school supplies, and some clothes. Anyone want to come?" Tsunade said, blowing a piece of hair out of her eye.

"We do!" Ino yelled, grabbing Tenten and Hinata by the wrists and dragging them forward out of the small crowd.

"Alright, meet me at the mall." Tsunade said, walking away towards her black sedan.

"We don't have our cars, Tsunade!" Ino yelled at Tsunade.

"Alright, come on." Tsunade said, pointing to her car.

"Eeep! Shopping!" The three girls yelled, their voices at the top of the octave scale. They went off running towards Tsunade.

"Troublesome girls." Shikamaru said, with that plain tone of his.

"Well, I'm going home. I don't know about you guys, it's already 9 at night." Shikamaru said, walking towards his car.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed together.

The small gang disbanded, and one by one left the large parking lot.

14 Hours later, Sakura's hospital room

Sakura and Naruto slightly stirred, and they slowly opened their at eyes at the same time. Naruto was caught in Sakura's emerald gaze, and Sakura in Naruto's deep cerulean gaze. Sakura leaned in, gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips, and sat up. She was feeling much better than yesterday.

"Morning, Naruto-Kun." Sakura said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Morning, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied. He leaned over to the small wooden end table, and grabbed a black brush, littered with small plastic bristles, with small circles on the end of them. He started to brush Sakura's hair, gently undoing the tangles in them.

Wow, he really knows how to brush a woman's hair. Sakura thought.

"When I was six or so, and my mom had hair down to her knees, she would always let me brush it. She taught me how to undo the tiny tangles that were there, and how to straighten anything sticking up. I used to love doing it every morning and night for her." Naruto said, trying to hide his smile.

A faint knock came on the door.

"Come in." Sakura happily said.

A young female wearing a blue nurses outfit entered the room.

"Sakura, your free to go today. Your wounds weren't as bad as expected, and they're healed enough to go home. Take it rather easy, and watch that cast of yours. Tsunade-San stopped by earlier, and picked up your pain killers." They lady said, smiling at Sakura.

Naruto continued brushing Sakura's hair. It was rather tangle free, but he continued to cover every inch of her hair in long stokes.

"Thank you, miss." Sakura said, smiling.

"Anytime. Take care now, you two." The nurse said, smiling back, and gently closing the door.

"Well I guess it's time to go home. Sucks I missed my birthday yesterday, but oh well." Sakura cheerfully tried to say.

"I would never forget your birthday. Your present is at my house. Why don't you go get changed?" Naruto said, pointing to a fresh pair of clothes on the seat of a chair, across the room.

"Don't worry, I won't peek." Naruto said, closing his eyes, and laying back down.

Sakura slowly got out of bed. She was still a bit sore, but it didn't bother her to much. She quickly changed her clothes, and told Naruto he could open his eyes.

"Alrightie Sakura-Chan, let's go home." Naruto said, while shooting right out of bed. He walked over to Sakura, and swooped her off her feet, carrying her in his arms, in that familiar bridal-style.

"You just love to hold me like this, don't you?" Sakura said, teasing Naruto.

"Of course I do." Naruto said, while smiling. He picked up the small brush off the bed, and set it down on Sakura's stomach. He opened the door, and walked down to the elevator, and pushing the down button.

"Jeesh, your pretty used to carrying me like this." Sakura said, thinking of how many different girls he did this to.

"Well, your the first one I've done this to. Your weight kinda suits me well." Naruto said, smiling.

"I'm the first one?" Sakura said, as she was carried into the empty elevator.

"Yeah. And the lightest." Naruto said, teasing at her.

Naruto and Sakura let out a small rumbling sound from their stomachs. It was rather loud, and was no mistaking it.

"Speaking of weight, I don't think I've had anything to eat in a day..." Naruto said, while exiting the elevator.

"Me too." Sakura said, with a facepalm style smile.

"Well time for a late birthday breakfast." Naruto said, as she carried her out of the sliding doors that led to the parking lot.

Naruto continued to carry Sakura to his car, and opened the passenger side door, and then finally set her down.

"You were determined to not make me walk, huh?" Sakura laughingly said.

"Well, you should of done that when I was getting dressed then!" She said, winking at him.

A rather noticeable blush started to creep up Naruto's face.

He ran around to the other side of the car, and inserted the key. The car roared to life, and he drove off. They turned on to an on-ramp, and went down on a thru-way. Surprisingly, he stayed right at the 60 speed limit.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Well the only place that serves breakfast at this time is Denny's, and my house.

"How about you show my how good of a cook you really are, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked. This was the real time to prove if Naruto really did make that food the other day.

"Sure." Naruto said, smiling at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, don't you think everything has been so rushed lately?" Sakura said, pondering on the thought.

"Watch'a mean?" Naruto replied.

"Well, after 10 minutes of meeting you, we were out for dinner. The following night we slept in the same bed, and the morning we had sex. Then I got shot, and broke my arm, then I got kidnapped and raped, and then hospitalized again..." Sakura said, rushing her words a bit.

"Yeah, everything has been rushed. You'll be going to school with the gang now, and my mom teaches our physics class. That should slow things down?" Naruto said, trying to relieve Sakura.

"Your mom teaches physics?" Sakura said, dumbfounded.

"She helped dad, and Kakashi-Sensei perfect the nitrous formula in the cars. She knew all this stuff about math and physics, so naturally, she fit right in." Naruto said, explaining everything.

"Nitrous?" Sakura asked, clueless.

Naruto got off the freeway, on to a freshly paved road. Sakura remembered this road. It's the way she took to get here. The first day she came to Konoha.

"Here, I'll show you." Naruto said with an evil smile.

He pushed the gas to the floor, and gradually threw the car into sixth gear. It didn't scare Sakura. She was kinda used to fast cars now.

Naruto pressed a button on the dash, and the car sped up even faster. She was thrown back against the seat slightly, but it only worried her a slight bit.

Naruto pushed lightly on the brakes, and brought the car down to first gear.  
"That's nitrous. Basically a booster." Naruto said, laughing. Sakura was clinging to her seat. Ok, maybe she was nervous, just a bit.

He pulled into his driveway, and stopped at the side of the house. He turned the car off, and got out, and ran to Sakura's side. He opened her door, and undid her seatbelt. He scooped her back up again, and walked over to the grand entrance of his house.

It was a huge patio that was up off the ground slightly. Four white pillars stretched up to the roof, giving it a decorative support.

Naruto opened the door, and shut it behind him. He used his feet to take his shoes off, and lifted Sakura up onto his shoulders.

"Woah, what are you doing, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked, giving up a small teenage girl scream.

Naruto undid Sakura's Vans, and gently dropped them to the floor. He pushed Sakura over his head, and let her fall back into his arms.

"Jesus, do I look like a I'm supposed to be thrown around!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto ignored the comment, and walked towards the living room, and set Sakura down on the brown leather couch. He walked over the the end table, and picked up the remote for the large flat screen. He handed Sakura the remote, and walked away.

Sakura was used to the DirectTV setup, and she navigated her way to MTV. She watched a white man stood on a huge laptop comment on funny videos, and a black man working the video controls, and a white female laugh or go 'ooo' at every video.

Ridiculousness was her favorite show on the channel, and she couldn't stop laughing.

She heard the sound of frying, and clutter in the kitchen, and turned her head to glimpse Naruto, hands flawlessly flying, and multitasking.

She turned her head back to the TV, and dismissed the fact that Naruto may actually be able to cook.

Minutes later, Naruto came out of the kitchen, a huge with a huge server plate in his hand, like the waiters used at restaurant.

He set the plate down on a large coffee table in front of her. On the plate was one plate of a double stack of pancakes. A plate of two eggs, with bacon and hash browns. On another plate, an egg and cheese omelet. On yet ANOTHER plate was two muffins, two bagels, two pieces of toast, and two doughnuts.

"Holy shit..." Sakura said, still completely baffled by Naruto's cooking ability.

"Uh-huh, yeah, you can cook, I mean really, really cook." Sakura said, with a blush of embarrassment.

"Well don't just sit there! Eat!" Naruto said, pointing at the platters and platters of food,

"Naruto-Kun, you need to eat too. Eat or else I won't." Sakura said, with a tone of stubbornness.

"Alright." Naruto said, sitting down next to Sakura. He put both his hands under the small overhang of the top of the table, and pulled up on it. The table came upwards, and closer towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Fooooooooood..." Naruto said, stuffing his face with a pancake.

Sakura was devouring everything. She must have downed the eggs and the omelet in less than a minute. She started grabbing at the muffins and bagels, and stuffed her face with them.

"Sooooo...goooooood!" Sakura said, feeling relieved she was eating food. She felt a slight churn in her stomach, and knew what was approaching.

"Naruto-Kun I need to tell you something...ugh." Sakura said, nearly doubling over.

Naruto could only guess what was going to happen next. He picked up Sakura in the usual way. He rushed her down two short hallways, and opened the door to a large bathroom. He set Sakura down next to the toilet, and pulled her hair back.

Sakura threw her guts up again. She continued to do so repeatedly, about four times. She had no clue how she could be throwing up so much.

Naruto flushed the toilet, and let go of her hair. He let her fall back into her arms, and she started to gently cry.

"Naruto, I'm...bulimic..." Sakura said, crying even more.

"It's ok...I understand." Naruto said, combing Sakura's hair with his hand.

"I don't get it. You understand and don't hate me for my cuts, and now this...why don't you hate me, or look down on me?" Sakura said, wiping her tears away.

"Your you, and I couldn't ask for more. Scars or throwing up like this. Doesn't matter." Naruto said, helping Sakura to her feet.

"Thank you..." Sakura said, hugging Naruto.

Naruto returned the hug, and they returned to the living room. Naruto quickly cleaned the table off, and threw the dishes in the dishwasher.

Naruto sat back down on the couch, and wrapped his arm around Sakura. She snuggled back in close to him, and they continued to laugh and watch TV.

-  
Half an hour or so later  
-

An unlocking sound came from the front door, and a group of people came in.

Tsunade, Minato, and Kushina took the lead of the small crowd, while Hinata, Tenten, and Ino followed in. Everyone must have been carrying two or more bags each.

"Saaakuuuuurraaaaaaa, we bought you some stuff." Ino said, as the crowd set their bags down.

"Oh, thanks..." Sakura uninterestingly replied.

"Guys, she's not feeling so hot. Best we leave her be for a bit. Sakura-Chan, why don't you go see the inside of Tsunades house already? I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said, giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Naruto-Kun" Sakura said, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek.

Tsunade, Sakura, and Minato picked up all the bags, and left the house.

"So sweetie, how was your morning?" Kushina asked, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Well, I made Sakura a huge breakfast, and we just watched TV, pretty much." Naruto replied, still watching the TV.

"Ugh. I gotta go relax a bit. I'm going to go out cruising for a while. I'll stop and pick up Kiba and Shikamaru. I have to go get Sakura her birthday present.

"And what exactly would that be?" Kushina asked, trying to tease at Naruto.

"To be exact, I'm going to get her a Yamaha YZF-R6 Supersport motorbike. Identical to mine. And I'm going to teach her how to ride it. I still know how to ride mine, ya know." Naruto said, heading for the door.

"And where the hell do you have 10,000 dollars!?" Kushina said, trying to stop Naruto.

"I've won more races than you think, mom." Naruto said with a grin. He closed the door behind him, and opened the front seat to his mom's Aston-Martin. He grabbed his Apex, and his sliding gloves, and headed off.

Naruto reached into his pocket, and put Kiba and Shikamaru on a 3-way call.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru said.

"Sup?" Kiba asked.

"Before you two even ask, grab your boards and meet me at the Yamaha dealer. I'm picking up Sakura's bike." Naruto hung up.

"Troublesome kid." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm going to love seeing this." Kiba said.

They grabbed their boards, and took off towards the dealership.

-  
At the Yamaha dealership

Naruto was waiting outside in the parking lot for his friends. The entrance to the dealership's entrance was a gentle curve from a larger hill, that connected to another road, that led to the main road. Confusing, but a smooth downhill ride. Naruto saw Shikamaru, and Kiba tailing behind them. They entered a drift down the curved entrance and came to a sliding stop in front of Naruto.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Shikamaru said, walking towards the entrance.

The trio walked through the sliding door entrance, towards the front desk. A man sat on the other side, on a computer. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black Yamaha polo. He had short blonde hair, that was neatly spiked in the front.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Custom pickup for Namikaze." Naruto told the man.

"Yes, it just arrived today. A nice build, at that." The man replied.

"Thanks. It's a friends birthday present so, might as well make it special." Naruto said, holding his hand behind his head.

"Anyways, if you'll follow me around back, you can take it now, or if you want, add any extra upgrades on." The man said, gesturing towards a black door to the side of the counter.

"I'm definitely going to need a helmet and gloves. Most likely a quick wax. Otherwise I'm all set, thanks." Naruto replied, as he and his friends came through the door,that led to a large open garage.

A dark blue motorbike sat there in the middle. It had a clear blue coat, that was slightly reflective. It looked rather sleek, and was very fast at that.

"Is there anyway I can get a temporary gear restriction on this? I'd prefer if she wasn't going over 70 without me." Naruto said, remembering that Sakura was still new to this.

"Someone already called in. It's already restricted to not go over 100." The man said, still looking at the bike.

"Your welcome, Naruto." Shikamaru said, rather proud of his handy work.

"Thanks, Shika." Naruto said.

"We'll definitely take it today. Let me just get a helmet and some gloves, and-" Naruto was cut-off.

"Custom fit gloves and a helmet were already ordered with the bike. Someone called in with measurements while the bike was still being made." The man said, laughing.

"While you and Sakura were passed out I grabbed a measurement. Remember Naruto, we've been on this for the past few days." Kiba said, feeling even more proud of his handy work.

"Jeesh. You guys get her body size for a suit too?" Naruto sarcastically said.

"Tsunade gave Ino measurements when the went shopping, and-" Kiba was cut off this time.

"Ughhhhh." Naruto sighed. His friends were definitely trying to be smartasses now.

"Alrightie. You can wax it now if you want, and I'll ring you up up in the front." The man said.

"Alright, give us like 10 minutes to give it a quick wax." Naruto replied back.

Naruto grabbed a few cloths off a counter, and tossed them to his friends. He took a bottle of wax, and they started to give it a quick wax.

-  
15 Minutes later

"Alrightie. I'll go see how much the wax was, and we can total it up." Naruto said, beginning to walk away.

"No need. Your first wax on a new product is always free." The man said, smiling.

"Alrightie then!" Naruto replied, giving a happy grin.

"Did you want it delivered, or will you be taking it today?" The man asked.

"I'll take it today." Naruto replied, fishing around in his wallet

"Now for payment we can do the grand total now, and you'd get 500$ off. Or you can pay monthly, with a 3% interest." The man said, reading off his computer screen.

"I'll pay the grand total now. How much is it?" Naruto asked, pulling out an empty check.

"10,536.99." The man said.

Naruto quickly wrote out the check, and handed it to the man.

"Thanks. Enjoy the bike." The man said.

"Thanks." The trio replied in unison.

Naruto headed back into the small garage, and inserted the key. With a swift turn of the key, the bike roared to life. He revved the engine a few time, and gently drove it out through the garage door. He pulled around out front, and set his foot on the ground to rest the bike.

"I'll catcha' guys later. My dad has to give it his tune-up." Naruto said.

Minato's tune-up was basically a security and general tune. He added a small tracking device, for obvious reasons, and he usually double checked the vehicle. Depending on who it's for, he either adds his Nitrous formula in, or upgraded parts.

"Yeah, see ya at school." Kiba said, as he started to ride of on his board.

"Ditto." Shikamaru said, tailing Kiba.

"Well. Now I just have to teach a girl how to ride an expensive powerful motorbike." Naruto said, as he rode off.


	6. Oh This Is A Cluster

Sakura slowly woke up to the sound of a rapid beep. Her hand reached over to a small end table, and started slapping up and down, trying to find the snooze button. No luck.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Her room was quite large. It was painted a deep purple, and contained a small TV, Bed, and desk, for the most part. The door stood a good ten feet away to the right of the bed. The desk to the left, TV to the front. There was a small closet next to the desk, and a window in front of the desk.

She slowly got out of bed, and turned off the alarm, on the alarm clock. The time read 5:30.

She walked over to the closet, picking out some clothes, which was nearly impossible. Tsunade and the others bought her so much stuff, it outdoes her closet at home.

_Ino you Baka, going and getting Tsunade to buy all this._

She grabbed a change of clothes, and slowly walked over to the door. She quietly opened it, and turned left down a long hallway. The hallway was white, with a dark oak hardwood flooring. She stopped a few doors down, and opened the door to a large master bathroom.

She set her clothes down on the sink counter, and turned warm water on in the shower. She quickly undressed, and stepped into the shower. She had been freezing all night, so warm water was settling in perfectly right now.

A knock came on the door.

"Sakura-Chan, I need to leave early today! Naruto will be taking you to school. He said something about your birthday present, too." Tsunade yelled through the door.

"Thank you Aunt-Tsunade! See ya later!" Sakura yelled back.

Well, at least Naruto-Kun's taking me today. Make me feel warmer on the inside.

After 20 minutes or so, she reluctantly got out of the shower, and began drying off with a towel she grabbed off a nearby rack.

She put on her new clothes, which seemed to fit her perfectly.

[NOTE: Everything will be a bit more descriptive now. If something's not, it will be further along in the chapter.]

She grabbed a brush of the counter, and began straightening her long pink hair. She pulled a straightening iron out of a small bag next to the sink, and began to put the final touches on her hair. She grabbed a small makeup tray out of her bag, and began to heavily apply it to her left arm.

She put on a tiny bit of mascara and eye-liner, and a light amount of pink-red lipstick. Contempt, she walked down the spiral stairs, and walked down another hallway, but shorter. She walked into the spacious kitchen, where on the black granite island, lay pancakes. A small note was on the counter next to it.

_I know you can't get enough of my cooking.  
~Naruto-Kun._

"Oh boy. That boy and his cooking." Sakura giggled.

She started to devour the pancakes, as she walked towards the front door. A black DC string bag with neon green DC Letters was hanging on the door knob. She took the bag off the door, and opened it. Inside was a purple folder, a small yellow notebook, and a five dollar bill.

She closed the bag up, and threw it over her shoulders.

She opened the door, to a shocking surprise.

Taking this part from Naruto's view.

A teenage girl stood frozen in the doorway. She wore black short shorts, and a loose white T-shirt. The shirt read, in black letters, California. She had a perfect outline of mascara and eye liner on, and a touch of a rose-pink lipstick. She walked up to him, and stood a few feet in front from him.

"Well, Sakura-Chan. Here's your present. Lessons taught by yours truly." Naruto said, stepping off to the side to reveal a blue Yamaha motorbike. His arms stood stretched out towards it, as if saying a big, 'Ta-Da.'

She jumped towards him, embracing him in a giant bear hug.

"Thank you soooo much! I love it!" She said yelled. She pulled back out of the hug slightly, and leaning up to kiss him.

She stepped back, to notice what Naruto was actually wearing. His usual black skinny jeans, and an blue Voltcom T-shirt.

Oh my god, I seriously just love what he wears. Ugh. Fan girl moment..." Sakura thought.

"Here, this is yours." Naruto said, handing her a sleek black helmet.

"Mine?" She asked, dumbfounded. She took the helmet, and slid it on over her visor was perfectly clear, and it fit her perfectly. Exact, precise, and comfortable.

Naruto threw his helmet on, which was littered in stickers of different brands of things. He hopped on the bike, and inserted the key.

"Whatcha waiting for, Sakura-Chan? Hop on!" Naruto said, nodding his head back to the small second seat.

Sakura swung her leg effortlessly over the seat, and sat down, holding on to Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto reached back, and grabbed her hand, and put it around his waist. He did the same with the other hand. He used both his hands to puller close up against his back, until she was only inches away.

"Don't get too scared, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, giggling.

He turned the key, and the bike roared to life. He went towards the all familiar hill, and actually maintained the speed limit all the way down.

The sun was slowly rising, in a sunset to their left. The road was a long a lightly forested area, and the breeze gave a feeling a warmth. Or, was it just him making her warm? They continued to ride along for a while, continuing on the same highway. One exit, a left turn and two rights, soon led to a long stretch of road, littered by residential areas.

A clearing came to, revealing multiple large buildings to the duo's right. Naruto pulled in right to a long drive, which led into a large parking lot. Naruto navigated the parking lot, as if looking for somewhere specific to park. Sakura saw many familiar cars, as Naruto parked next to a red Ferrari. Naruto turned the bike off, and took his helmet off. Sakura took hers off, and got a breath of fresh air.

"Fun ride?" Naruto asked, as he stepped off the bike.

"Can't wait until you teach me how to ride one." Sakura said, still getting fresh air.

Naruto walked around to the back of the bike, and grabbed Sakura by the waist, pulling her into a half hug. He picked her up, and gently set her down on her feet.

"Jesus, why do you always have to pick me up, or toss me around!" Sakura giggled, while trying to keep a serious face.

Naruto walked over to the Ferrari, and put his helmet on the passenger seat. He motioned for Sakura to do the same.

He shut the door, and it locked right after.  
Naruto took Sakura's hand, and they walked up towards a tree with numerous people sitting under it.

"Naruto, your actually going to school! Kiba said, teasing Naruto.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Naruto replied.

"So, kid, how's the bike running?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto and Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru sitting up in the tree, daydreaming.

"Perfect." Naruto replied, with a grin.

"Anyways, any word on the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, lowering his voice.

"They've gone off the grid, and so has Sasuke." Ino said, with her voice low.

"Well, actually you dobe bakas, I'm right here." A deep voice said, from behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke, you have less than three seconds to get out of here..." Naruto replied, his grip on Sakura's hand increasing.

"I go to school here now. And if anyone mentions anything bad about me, I'll expose the racing league, and go on about how your teachers are ex-racers. Don't want them fired do you?" Sakura replied, with an evil grin.

As if in a flash, Naruto had his hand wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was dangling nearly a foot off the ground.

"If you even give a second glance, to anyone here, or any glance towards Sakura-Chan, I will kill you, then burn your body." Naruto said, anger rising.

Sasuke could see something different in Naruto. His eyes were blood red, with a small black slit in the middle. And were those whiskers? Fucking whiskers?

Naruto let go of Sasuke, and turned his back, and began to walk away, when Sasuke came from behind and hit Naruto in the back of his head, with his fist.

Naruto stood there, motionless. Seconds later, Naruto turned around, and released a full barrage of punches and kicks on Sasuke. And with a last kick to the gut, Sasuke was on the ground.

Kiba and Shikamaru grabbed Naruto, and pulled him back from Sasuke.

"Naruto, you HAVE to calm down. You know about your condition. Think of Sakura. Calm." Shikamaru said, giving out slight grunts from restraining Naruto.  
Sakura walked up to Naruto, and gave him a short kiss. Seconds to follow, Naruto's breathing was slowed, and his eyes were blue again.

"Shikamaru, what the fuck was that? He went full on black belt on that ass." Sakura asked, pointing to Naruto, who was sitting down.

"When Naruto was little, he got into a tussle with a fox. He got scratched on each side of his face, when come to figure, the fox had rabies. Naruto didn't contract the rabies, but a small gene of it, and of fox DNA. Whenever he feels enraged, or protective, his adrenaline kicks into overdrive. Fox DNA turns his eyes red, and the scratches become visible. His speed, agility, strength, EVERYTHING, is increased tremendously. Shikamaru said, in one long breath.

"Wow. So that means what I saw at the mall was-" Shikamaru put his hand up to hush Sakura.

"Do not remind him of anything like that when he's cooling down. It's like poking a bear with a shotgun, and shooting it in the ass. Shikamaru said, quietly.

"I'm fine now, Jesus." Naruto said, standing up. He took Sakura's hand, and walked towards the building entrance.

"Catcha guys at lunch. Sasuke, go back to your rapist brother." Naruto said, as he and Sakura walked away.

Oh yeah, there was a crowd, and a large one at that. They saw Sasuke get his ass kicked, and get insulted. Then they saw their target walking away, with some girl.

"Hey, fucking emo kid, with the slut! Go back to your rich parents you dobe! Fighting innocent people and calling their brother rapists! Go kill yourself!" Someone shouted from the crowd, as a rock hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"Yeah!" The crowd replied.

Sakura couldn't believe the treatment he was getting. Did he put up with this everyday? Surely his parents knew, right? Or else they wouldn't be-...Sakura stopped mid thought. He hadn't told his parents. He just took the beating everyday, and after that, still put up with it.

She being called a slut, she could care less, until, bam!

A rock had hit Sakura in back, and a another one, her head. Blood slowly started pouring from the back of her head.

Everything else was a blur. Some kid jumped Naruto and started to beat on him, but was kicked away. The next person did something much worse.

Sakura took a heavy fist to the face, as she slumped into Naruto. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, trying to protect her. He was knocked over by numerous people, as they started stomping on Sakura and him. He pulled Sakura in closer, and lay on top of her, as he took all the blows.

The stomps soon stopped, as a small group of people started beating back the crowd. Naruto fell unconscious, bloody, and broken. Sakura lay there, eyes open in fear, as she silently cried.

The gang made their way to Naruto, as Kiba and Shino picked Sakura and Naruto up. They ran towards their cars, and set them down inside Kiba's BMW. Sakura sat on the seat, as a broken Naruto lay slumped on her. Kiba quickly got in the car, but before he got in, he shouted something to Shikamaru, who was running out of the small mob.

"Get Sakura's bike! Hinata rode with me, she can take your car! He yelled. He reached over into Naruto's pocket, and grabbed his keys. He tossed them at the sprinting Shikamaru, who had already gave his keys to Hinata.

Kiba went tearing out of the parking lot, back towards the hospital. For the third time.

The gang slowly trailed behind, with Shikamaru taking the back.

-  
Hospital, 10 minutes until the gang arrives.

"Tsunade, it was nice of you to invite us to the 50 year anniversary party." Kushina said, bowing.

"Yes, we thank you." Minato added in, bowing.

"Eh, she loves me. So, I guess I should say thank you anyways." Jiraiya said, who was leaning up against the wall.

"Anytime guys, it's nothing really." Tsunade replied, slightly embarrassed.

The four sat down, eating cake when suddenly...

A woman barged into the room, yelling for Tsunade.

"What, what is it?" Tsunade said, with a mouthful of cake.

"Naruto's hurt badly. There was a mob on him, after he apparently attacked this Sasuke kid. There was a mob, and he was laying on top of Sakura protecting her. His arm is broken, for sure, and he may have a broken back, and ribs." The lady said in one full breath.

"They'll be here any minute now. She finished.

Kushina nearly fainted, but Minato caught her before she fell out of her seat. Minato held a shocked face, while Tsunade stood up.

"For the love of god, I CAN'T WORK ONE DAY HERE, WITHOUT THOSE TWO BRATS GETTING INJURED, UGH!" Tsunade yelled

The four of them rushed to the front door, waiting for Naruto. They saw a small convoy of cars, and a bike. They pulled up out front, as Kiba got out. He opened the passenger door, carrying Naruto in his arms, running. Sakura slowly stood, limping, towards the entrance. A worry Ino rushed to her side, helping her.

"Bring him this way, Kiba." Tsunade commanded, as they ran towards a gurney. Kiba set Naruto down, and the wheeled him to the ER X-ray room.

-  
5 minutes after x-ray is taken.

"A broken left arm. Two cracked ribs, but not too major. He suffered a hard hit to the back of the head, but his neck and spinal chord is fine." Tsunade said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Thank god...and Sakura?" Kushina asked, still crying.

She took a rock to the back, and the back of her head, and a pretty rough blow to her face. Naruto took everything after that. Her arm is still broken, but it's not any worse than it was." Tsunade replied, sitting down into a chair.

"This is too fast for Naruto. This is the first time-" Kushina was interrupted.

"It's not the first time, Kushina..." Sakura said. Sakura was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She stood up, and walked closer to the others.

"He gets this everyday. He gets bullied, beat up, and he's told kill himself daily. And he doesn't tell you." Sakura said, silently crying.

"He does it so you two never worry." Sakura said, sitting down next to Tsunade. She rested her head in Tsunade's shoulder, crying lightly. Tsunade stroked her hair, comforting her.

"Yeah, I do. Now moving on from this depressing scene, I'd like to go back to school." Naruto, said, standing in the doorway, emotionless.

"You can go tomorrow, after Gaaro's men have found all the rioters." Minato, with a smile.

Naruto disregarded his fathers smile, and walked away. Sakura slowly go up, followed him. He stopped midway, and leaned against the wall, and slid down to the floor, sitting.

Sakura took her seat on the floor next to him, and held his hand.

"Sakura, will you run away with me, for a while?" Naruto asked, his head hung low.

"Why do you want to run away?" Sakura asked, slightly shocked.

"Just to get away from everything." Naruto replied, wrapping his arm around Sakura.

"Running away is never the answer." Sakura replied.

Naruto let of Sakura, and stood up.

"Then I won't see you for a while. Take care. Im sure Sasuke will love you even more." Naruto replied, as he walked away.

"Why are you saying that?" Sakura said, crying.

"Because what I'm going to do will break your heart." Naruto blankly replied.

"Well, this is my plan. The Akatsuki and Uchiha will never let you be safe, or the others, and my family. I'm going to go to Madara, and I'm going to kill him. And for now, step one is staying away from you. I know you know that you still love Sasuke deep down."

Naruto replied, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"I'm breaking up with you, and I'm not coming back, for a long time." Naruto replied, as he continued to walk away.

"No you can't, we won't let you!" Kushina screamed, as Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade followed. She grabbed Naruto's hand, trying to pull him back. He just tore through her grip, and continued walking.

"Don't expect me to come back alive." Naruto said, as a tear ran down his face.

These were the last words he ever spoke to his friends and family, for the next two years.


	7. The Rouge And The Innocent

Naruto slowly woke up. He was sitting under a tree, at school. His arm was wrapped around Sakura, and she was busy texting on her phone.

He was shaking, and sweating pretty bad. That was the worst nightmare he's had in his life, for sure.

He pondered on the thought. The dream was actually pretty true. He thought about leaving, but he didn't know what the hell he meant by Sasuke loving her more.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto.

"Bad dream, that's all." Naruto replied, trying to calm his nerves.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks. Well, I have to get you to class, so might as well get a move on." Naruto said, standing up, and offering Sakura his hand. She took his hand, and stood up. They held hands, as they walked into the building.

"Alright, your in physics with me and mom this period." Naruto remembered. He was navigating the crowded hallways rather well.

They walked into the class to find it was empty, except for a certain red head sitting at her desk.

"Hi mom." Naruto said, as he walked over to the desk, greeting his mom.

_I swear, his mom gets prettier and prettier by the day._ Sakura thought.

"Hi sweetie, Sakura-Chan." Kushina looked up, smiling.

They were still holding hands, as they stood there in silence.

"Where is everyone, mom?" Naruto asked, confused to as why no one was in the classroom.

"Oh, well...NOW!" Kushina startlingly yelled.

Many of Naruto's friends and teachers popped up from under the desks, and yelled a big happy birthday to Sakura.

"Happy late birthday, kiddo." Said a man, waking towards Sakura. He had long white spiky hair, and a small hard to see scar that tailed up and down his left eye. He had high cheekbones, and a rather sleek face.

"Names Kakashi. Your history teacher." Kakashi said, shaking Sakura's hand.  
"Your a teacher when you aren't reading that stupid perverted books Jiraiya made. Which translates to, your never a teacher." Naruto said, with a grin on his face.

"Sakura-Chan, you haven't said a word..." Naruto said, waving his face in front of Sakura.

"Oh sorry, thanks everyone." Sakura replied, zoning back in.

"Anytime." Kushina said.

"Now then, everyone, time to get to class." Kushina said, with a frown on her face.

Kakashi and most of the crowd left, except for a few remaining people. Kushina's room was located on the third floor, and had windows all the way across the left of the room.

Naruto looked out the window, to see someone sitting in a tree, wearing a ghille suit.

Naruto walked up to Kushina, and nodded towards the tree.

"Yeah, he's been there before I even got here, or noticed him, at least." Kushina said, quietly.

"Well, lucky us." Naruto said, as he took his seat next to Sakura.

The physics room was large, and consisted of those long black desks that were in all science rooms since the sixth grade. There were two seats to each, and quite a few desks. Naruto loved this room, not only because his mother taught the class, but because it was an uplifting room. It was nearly impossible for him not to be happy in this class.

Class ended forty minutes later, but it really seemed like twenty to Naruto. Class was just a recap of Newton's Laws.

"Alright, kiddos, your free to go." Kushina said with a smile, after a bell rang.

"Sakura, Naruto, come up here for a minute?" Kushina asked, as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Watcha need, ma?" Naruto asked.

"Well, just wanted to know how you two are holding up. After you nearly broke my heart, and Sakura got kidnapped, and broke her arm." Kushina said, giving Naruto that glare only a mother can.

"Well, when you asked me to talk to him before he went to Gaara's I stopped him from killing himself...I don't even know where he got a gun from..." Sakura said, trying to get Naruto in trouble.

"You almost did what, Naruto?" Kushina said, her motherly rage increasing.

"Love you guys, bye, dattebayo!" Naruto said, and he took of sprinting out of the room.

"That kid. He lucky he has you, or I'd swear he'd be in so much trouble...still, what do you mean you stopped him?"

"Well, when I went into a room, he may have had a gun to his head, and his finger on the trigger." Sakura said, pushing her index fingers together.

Dammit Hinata, why'd I have to pick up your nervous twiddle!?

"Well, you have everyone's gratitude for that. I've never seen him that depressed before." Kushina said, slumping back in her chair.

"Why'd we get so attached to each other so quickly? I mean, I'm pregnant, Jesus. And I didn't even know him for a day..." Sakura said, sitting down, and taking a deep breath.

"Could just be fate, ya know. You two get along really well. Frankly, I've never seen him this happy before, either." Kushina said.

"Kushina, how did you and Minato fall in love?" Sakura asked.

A blush came to Kushina's face, as she got embarrassed.

"Well, it's fairly similar to your little love story here, but you need to get to your next class. I promise I'll tell you sometime." Kushina said, trying to drop the topic.

"Alrightie, I'll see you later Kushina." Sakura said, as she walked out the door.

"Phew...that girl is so curious." Kushina said, sweatdropping.

The school day rolled along quite nicely. Sakura had at least one person from the gang in all of her classes, so far, so she knew she was a bit more protected. Not to mention those swamp men up in the trees.

-  
Lunchtime  
-

Sakura found her way to the gangs large round table, at sat down between Naruto and Hinata.

"Anyways, glad to see the Akatuski has gone dead quiet, along with the Uchiha.  
Kiba said, eating a cheeseburger.

"Yeah, web is dead quiet about them. All the usual blogs and pages are dead quiet." Ino added in.

"I don't think we have to worry about them until the race. They're probably cooped up in a indoor track, in some Uchiha compound." Chouji said, added in, as he ate two cheeseburgers.

"Well, I think we're safe here anyways. I don't see a future attack on a school happening anytime soon." Naruto said, eating a cup of instant ramen.

(Cue riot by three days grace, shit is going to go down.)

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Shino said, pointing to the group of kids walking into the cafeteria. None other than Sasuke leading the way, and the Akatuski following behind him.

"If they wanted to fight, they would've shot at us, or Gaaro's men would have stopped them. Play it cool." Shikamaru said, care-free.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you guys here." Shikamaru said, care-free, as always.

"I came to tell you something. Madara is planning to take us all out during the race." Sasuke said, standing as relaxed as possible.

"How do we know your not lying, or trying to set us up?" Ino asked, in a rather angry tone.

"Because, we could have shot you all right now, or jacked your cars." Konan replied.

"Also, Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry about what happened with that shit brother of mine. He was going to fucking shoot me if I didn't play along." Sasuke said, trying to calm the tension.

"You mean, you were f-forced t-to do i-it?" Hinata asked, with fear in her voice.

"Yeah. I don't expect any take backs here, just wanted to apologize." Sasuke said, sitting down at a table next to the gang.

"Well, that much, I can accept. You still hit and abused me anyways." Sakura said, looking down at her tray. She was holding Naruto's hand to the point where he started to lightly bleed.

"What about your freak friends there? They jumped Lee." Naruto said, gripping Sakura's hand even harder.

"We were payed to do it. We don't do anything for free here." A tall teenager said. He had spiky orange hair, wore ripped black jeans, and an oversized plain black T-shirt.

"Sounds like your type." Tenten added on.

"Also, we're finishing school up here. See you in class, dobes." Sasuke said, as he got up and walked away, his small punk gang following.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Neji said, slamming his fist on the table.

Naruto and Sakura released their grip on each others hand, revealing small trails of blood.

"Sorry..." Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"I really am worried if Sasuke is in the school." Shino said, looking at Sakura.

"I'll be fine, just don't worry about ME." Sakura said, pointing at he stomach.

"I completely forgot about the baby..." Kiba said, lowering his voice.

"Why does everything have to be so rushed? I swear, Sakura looks like she's ready to bolt back home." Chouji said, relaxing the mood.

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys are much more worth it than the kids back at my old school." Sakura said, hanging her arms around Naruto and Hinata, pulling them up against her cheeks.

"Well, glad you love us." Shikamaru said, using his fist to hold his head up.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the track tonight. I have to go see Kakashi-Sensei to make some stuff up." Kiba said, as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek, before getting up and walking away.

"This is going to be an exciting eight months." Ino said, getting up to go sit in Shikamaru's lap.

"Hey, who invited you?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh shut up." Ino said, elbowing Shikamaru.

"And a long eight months..." Naruto added in.

End of school, parking lot

"Sakura, we're all meeting at the practice track today, wanna come?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Eh, why not?" Sakura replied.

Naruto was sitting on the bike, waiting for Sakura to join him. She walked over to it, and sat down, hugging Naruto's waist a bit tighter than usual. He lightly reversed the bike, and was off  
_

**URMAHGHAD. SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY AND LONG UPDATE. BEEN LOADED WITH CRAP TO DO D: PROMISE FOR A FASTER UPDATE :D**


	8. UPDATE

Sorry for the overly long wait. Chapter 8 is in progress, about halfway done. I've been extremely busy latley. _ anyways, it should this by this week kiddos. Alsrelief you have questions, write them as a review! They will be answered it the end of every chapter!


	9. Riding The Horizion

First of all guys, damn Sword Art Online. Is too awesome, and I'm losin my motivation. Reviews would be VERYYYY Helpful right now.

-  
Outside Tsunade's house.  
-

It was a beautiful day out, with the sun shining, but giving off minimal heat, and a cool breeze followed.

"Alrightie. Call me later when you want to start learning how to ride this thing." Naruto said, taking off his helmet.

Sakura was still clinging to Naruto. Was it that she was scared of the bike, or of recent events? With Sasuke and the Akatsuki attending Konoha High, things really couldn't be worse right now.

"Sakura-Chan, your sort of crushing my stomach..." Naruto said, gasping for air.

"Sorry. Guess I just feel clingy all of the sudden." She replied.

"I don't blame you. How do we explain this to my Mom and Dad? And Granny..." Naruto said, leaning back.

"Well, I guess we could um...Yeah...not really sure what to do there, Naruto-Kun." Sakura said, sweatdropping.

"Well, just call me later." Naruto said, straightening his back.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the lift." Sakura said, hopping off the bike.

Naruto waited for her to get through the front door, before reversing back, into his driveway.

"Well. This is convenient." He said, hopping off the blue bike.

Naruto walked through the front door of his house, took his shoes off, and walked over to the living room.

A faint conversation could be heard through the TV background noise. His parents were sitting on the couch, watching TV. His mom was leaning against his dad, and they just sat there, motionless.

"Hi guys." Naruto said, taking a seat next to his mom.  
"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" His mom asked.

"You know the usual, Sasuke and the Akatuski attending school now, learning that Madara will kill us all during the race. Nothing much." Naruto said, being as casual as possible.

"Oh well. Guess we just have to deal with it, for now." Minato said, with a 'I'm trying to calm you down, and not get pummeled by my wife' tone.

"You might as well make friends with them. They wouldn't tell you something this major, unless they weren't turing their backs on Madara." He said, relaxing his tone.

"FRIENDS!?" Kushina yelled out.

"Ugh. Sure, whatever.." Naruto said, slowly backing away from his infuriated mother.

She grabbed Naruto by the collar, and began to shake him violently.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK OF MAKING FRIENDS WITH THEM, I WILL GROUND YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!" Kushina screamed, still shaking Naruto violently.

"Ugh. Alright." Naruto said, pulling away from his mother's death grip.

He walked off towards the stairs, and a faint sound of a door shutting followed.

"And you...HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST THAT!?" Kushina screamed, shaking Minato especially violently.

"Bwhaaaaaaa!" Minato yelled, as he was nearly shook to death.

Naruto was upstairs, playing his guitar, as usual. He was bored out of his mind. He had been contemplating on recent events, playing out possible angles the Akatsuki could have.

Why the hell would they tell us all of this? I mean they're all working for that Madara guy. Shouldn't they be on the same damn side!? And with that Sasuke! The nerve he has to apologize to her like that. I could just kill him...wait...kill...I already said I would...I mean killing Sasuke wouldn't be a bad thing now, would it? I mean he did hurt Sakura-Chan, and he almost shot Hinata...Bah, it's not worth it...

"Ugh. Sometimes I just hate life." Naruto said, as he fell flat against his bed. A small beep and vibration shortly followed from his pocket.

He pulled his orange iPhone out, to see a text notification.

Sakura-Chan:You free to give me my lesson now?

Naruto: Yeah, always ready for you. The front door's unlocked, just come in.

Sakura-Chan: Mmmk.

Naruto could hear a faint conversation from downstairs, followed by quiet footsteps. Sakura walked into Naruto's room, and sat on the bed next to Naruto. She leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort.

"So then, I'm ready to learn, Naruto-Kun. Don't worry. I'm fairly sure I can ride by myself to the track." Sakura said, snuggling in closer to Naruto.

"Well, if you think you can. You'd better change into jeans, just incase the worst happens. I have a jacket you can use." Naruto replied, wrapping his arm around Sakura.

Sakura let out a slight yawn, as she became somewhat sleepy.

"Tired?" Naruto asked.

"Morning sickness...stress...can't sleep to good lately." She said, sitting up straight.

"Do you want to hold off on the lesson?" Naruto asked, rubbing Sakura's back.

"Hell no. I wouldn't pass this up for the world, so let's go." Sakura said, standing up, dragging Naruto by the ear.

"Owww, you need, owwww, change, owwwww, pants." Naruto gasped, as he was painfully tugged along.

Sakura continued to drag Naruto out the front door, across the massive lawn, and into Tsunade's small mansion. She continued to drag Naruto up the stairs, down the hallway, and into a deep purple room.

"So, how do you like my room?" Sakura asked, feeling accomplished. She had added decorations to the wall, and new shades, that were a bit more modern.

"You didn't have to nearly rip my ear off to show me. You know I'd love your room no matter what!" Naruto yelled.

"A girl can never be to forceful, you know." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure your a girl then!?" Naruto shot back.

"Woah, calm down." Sakura said, slightly taken aback by Naruto's sudden anger.

"Sorry. I'm just angry a bit at Sasuke and the Akatuski. Let's just get to the track." Naruto said, as he exited Sakura's room, giving her privacy to change.

He heard the faint sound of jeans being put on, and decided that she was dressed. He walked back into the room, standing.

Sakura had a pair of skin tight blue jeans on.

Well, that will be better than shorts... Naruto thought.

The couple walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door. The sun was shining, and light rays were reflecting gently on Naruto's face. It wasn't too cold, nor to warm, but it was in that sweet spot where the breeze was warm, and the temperature was just slightly colder than the breeze.

"Alright, just follow me to the track." Naruto said, tossing a small key back to Sakura, as he ran towards his house. A minute or so later, he re appeared, riding a midnight black bike, similar to Sakura's. He slowly rode over to Sakura.

"Don't fall."' Naruto said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, watch your back, Naruto-Kun." Sakura shot back, with a glare, and a playful, yet fearing tone.

Naruto gulped, and rode off towards the track.

-  
At the Track.  
-

Note: The following part, will be a 1st person narrative from Sakura's point of view. THOUGHTS WILL NOT BE ITALICIZED.

The ride there was quite enjoyable, I'll admit. I was nervous about falling a few times, but I turned out ok. The track is huge though. It's a big oval, which makes me believe this was a NASCAR track of sorts. Though it wasn't a huge stadium, it was still well maintained, and almost pleasing to the eye.

I rode over and parked next to Naruto, and we dismounted. It seems our little gang was already here.

"This is our little practice track. Our parents pay for us to use it when events aren't going on." Naruto said, taking his helmet.

The sun was just starting it's gentle fall to the horizon. It was halfway to the horizon, suggesting we had a few hours.  
"So, what's first on the agenda, Naruto-Kun?" I asked.

"Well, you should start by going around the track. 5 laps going the normal way, and 5 laps riding the track the wrong way." Naruto said.

"It will help your turning, and eventually, you should pick up speed. It's a simple, but effective way, I guess." Naruto finished up.

"Ok...that seems like fun." I replied, sighing.

"C'mon forehead, lighten up. It's worth it in the end." I heard someone approach from behind.

Ino was wearing a full purple racing suit, with a black helmet, dangling in her hand.

"You can ride one of these?" I asked, pointing towards my bike.

"What the hell do you think? Of course I can. The racing club isn't just cars, you know. Besides, I'm not the best at driving cars here, so I just drive the bikes." She said, with a smirk.

"Sureeeeee..." I replied, in a disbelieving tone. Yeah, I bet this would set her off.

"Whatever. See you later, forehead." Ino said to me, as she ran off the track, towards the bleachers.

"Well, I'm gonna ride behind you the whole way, so don't worry just a bit." Naruto said, putting his helmet back on. The tone was so reassuring, I could just hug him. He knew exactly what buttons to push...

I got butterflies in my stomach, but put my helmet back on anyways, and hopped back on my bike. I could easily hold 50, but anything above that, seemed to give me less control.

The lesson continued on, and Naruto explained to me the basics of braking, so I wouldn't fly off my bike. He went over how far the bike can lean depending on the tires, and how to fix minor issues on it. The sun was setting on the horizon, ever so slightly. I ended my last lap, and came to a rolling stop.

Naruto and the gang were sitting down, against a wall. Taking my helmet off, and turning the bike off, I walked over to them.

"Well, looks like you have this down pretty good." Naruto said, with that oh-so usual grin of his.

"Yeah, it's great. Although, I want to know where the hell you got 10,000 dollars.." I asked.

"Well. It's basically from most of the races I've won. They were easy wins, so I put that money aside to spend freely, AKA, you." He said, closing his eyes.

"God, you always do so much for me..." I said.

"Well. Be thankful I didn't spend it on Ino." Naruto said, sighing.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Anyways. We still have homework. I think Granny Tsunade is home now, so wanna head back?" Naruto asked me.

While I did want to go home, I wanted to ride more. It was such a rush, but it was really relaxing. But then, there was the case of falling, and with the baby and everything. I guess I should play it safe for now.

"Yeah, sure." I say with a fake smile.

"Wait, Sakura. I just realized. We don't have your number, except for lover boy over there." Ino said, while pulling out her phone.

"Here, just put it in this text. It'll send to everyone." Ino said, while handing me the phone.

I put my number in and sent it, which was followed by a few ringtones and the distinct sound of vibration.

"Bye, Forehead." Ino said to me with a smug look.

God, why did everyone have to make fun of my forehead. It's not THAT bad...is it?

"Well her forehead looks kissable to me." Naruto said, while kissing my forehead.

Of course, I stick my tongue out at her, doing my best to hide my small blush.

"Oi! Don't we have that camping trip planned next week!?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Right in the middle of bear and lion territory? Yeah." Ino replied.

"Um. I don't think I'd want to go in the middle of bear and lion territory..." I cautiously say.

"Not the animals! There are Native American tribes out there. They're really nice. My moms grandmother was half Bear tribe, so they let us camp out sometimes." Naruto said.

"Phew. Then yeah, I'll definitely come!" I say, sweatdropping in relief.

Walking back over to our bikes, and getting ready to head off, we give the gang a quick wave goodbye, as we set off for home. I still wonder why I set off a new man for me so soon. I guess it was just really good trust and faith in Naruto. Sure things are a little rushed, but he hasn't shown me one sign of doing anything wrong. Besides, his parents are funny and nice, and his friends are people you could be around all day.

-  
**Oi! Long time since the last update, huh? This story will not be abandoned, ever. My Avenger story is just my cup of tea right now. Once I get tired of that story, I will switch and update this one more frequently, and vice versa. Also!  
-Expect an update for Drifter once a week.  
-Avenger Twice or Once a week.  
-I need someone to proofread. Someone I can PM, and have them check it over, and add there two cents at the end.  
-Teaser! My two next stories!**  
Forward Unto Dawn Summary!:

The Spartan X (Ten) project. A group of nine candidates were selected from a young age, to receive the ultimate training. They are all 16 now. They have emotions, and act like normal children there age, thanks to an update mandate that noted that Spartans ARE HUMANS WITH FEELINGS!

Naruto Uzumaki, Candidate IX (Nine) was the most lethal. Considered on par with Sierra-117, he has earned the name of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, due to his top record nine kills, of high vaulted prophet targets, and of his title of Number IX.

Now attending a normal school, Naruto meets all sorts of people. But when a squad of elites show up, what will he do? Expose his identity, or let his friends die?

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Service record and stats:  
Helmet: Orbital: No Visor Paint: Visor Color: Midnight/Midnight Black  
Chest: Scout  
: Commando. Note: Armor piece is a gift from Spartan Carter: Reach  
R:Shoulder: Secuirty: Note: Armor is gift from Spartan Emile: Reach  
Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad  
Utility: UA/NXRA  
Armor Colors: Primary: White: Secondary: Orange

Spartan X (Nickname, just like Chief)  
Confirmed Kills: 26,492  
Prophet: 9  
Elite: 5,357  
Hunter: 3,759  
Jackal: 8,028  
Grunt: 12,839

Values Friendship: Puts others before himself  
Assigned to Noble Team with Noble 6. He made good friends with the late model Spartans, thus receiving parting gifts from all, before death.  
Carter: Commander Armor Piece  
Jorge: Dog Tags  
Kat: Personally modified Tacpad  
Jun: Ghille vest, Sniper shoulder armor strap, and Scout/Recon CQC Knife  
Emile: Shoulder Armor Piece, Curved battle knife.

Spartan X Shows extreme sociable skills.

YOU LIKE!?

The Skyward Horizion:

Naruto is 15 Years old, and in the 10th grade. Bullied everyday, and beat up on multiple occasions, he's had enough.

A new girl attending school, Sakura Haruno, takes notices of the small crowd of people beating up a blonde boy. Dispersing them, she meets a blonde boy.

"What's the matter dobe? You gonna go home and cry to mommy? Wait! I forgot that whore died in a car wreck! She probably deserved it to!" A brooding Sasuke Uchiha asks a lone a Naruto Uzumaki in the cafeteria, loud enough that all eyes are on the debacle.

"Sasuke Uchiha...if you insult my family once more, I will send you straight to the hospital." A angered Naruto says, while still looking down.

"Your just like that Man-Whore of a rapist father of yours." The Uchiha taunts.

Naruto gets up, grabbing Sasuke by the shirt collar, lifting a clear foot of the ground. Rearing his arm back, he crashed his fist into Sasuke, who is sent flying into a table. Naruto rushes over and picks the Uchiha up once more, before throwing him into a small cluster of plastic chairs. Standing up, the Uchiha is being stated upon my a pink haired girl.

"No one deserves that, especially when it's all a lie." She quietly says, before slapping the Uchiha across the face, with enough force to knock him back down.

Well, I'll start those when I'm finished with these! Post in the reviews on which one you want made first!


	10. Nightingale Ranger Of The Woods

**HIIIIIIII. :3 Well, I'm back with yet ANOTHER chapter. I can safely say, that I update the fastest. Anyways, let me explain some things.**

**This is supposed to be Über rushed. The events happen fast for a reason.**

**Also, Sakura's hair is as long as it was in the first series, but the sides and front are sort of 'spiky/pointy' like in the second second series.**

**Naruto's hair, is NOT blonde at the moment. His hair is styled like his fathers, an exact copy, just a bit shorter, and black. (For Now)**

**Also. NO Harems. NO Lemons. Frankly Harems are stupid. Yeah. I just said that. I'm not gonna write a Harem and Lemon at the age fourteen. My answer: OH HELLLL NO.**

**Anyways. I will be getting ready to make a Dark(DEEPLY EMOTIONAL) Fanfic. NaruSaku, Modern day, Freshman year, high school. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...IF*...Well... I don't. BOOOO-HOOOOOO.  
(This Fanfiction will have well over 45k words when done.)**

Chapter 9  
•••_-Nightingale Ranger Of The Woods-_•••

**_-Sakura-_**

The Gang had gathered up at the base of Raven mountain, with a little addition of Minato and Kushina. Everyone had a hiking pack, and sleeping bag, and some basic necessities. Minato and Naruto seemed to have a little less stuff, and carried a bow case. I guess you can't be too careful, right?

The weather was quite fair, being at a comfortable 78 degrees. The main trail up the mountain was quite wide, enough so that groups of 4-5 could stand side by side. Everyone was in light conversation, while Naruto and Minato led the way.

Other than a quite uneventful day long hike, we finally arrived at our camping spot. It was a large clearing, that looks like a small house could be built. It was surrounded by fresh-smelling pine trees, that towered above us.

After unpacking, and setting up our tents, we all gathered together, for a little 'debriefing.'

"Alright kiddos, there are some rules, that we have to UNFORTUNATELY follow." Minato said.

"Rule 1. No one leaves the camp, without Me, Naruto, Shino, or Tenten guiding you."

"Rule 2. No wandering. Native American tribes are not that far from here, and we don't need you stepping into one, without a clue as how to speak Apaché."

"Rule 3. No. Sex. Whatsoever. No comments."

"Rule 4. If you think you hear a rather large animal, let me or Naruto know."

"Rule 5. Have Fun." Minato concluded, through slight grunts and moans.

"Yo, dad. I'm gonna go see Rayne." Naruto said, before picking up his bow case, and a small backpack.

"Don't get lost." Minato replied, without looking up.

"SO! There two people to a tent, so that means we're sharing. Here's my suggestion list." Minato said again.

"Tent 1: Me and Kushina-Hime"

"Tent 2: Naruto and Sakura"

"Tent 3: Ino and Shikamaru"

"Tent 4: Neji and Tenten"

"Tent 5: Kiba and Hinata"

"Tent 6: Shino and Sai"

"Tent 7: Chouji and Lee"

"Sound good?" Minato asked.

After everyone nodded in agreement, we began to build a campfire in the middle of the clearing, while the tents circled around it.

After the fire got going, we all pulled up some logs, and all sat together, around the fire, roasting marshmallows.

The sun was beginning to sit on the Horizion, and Naruto wasn't back yet.

"Kushina-Sensei when will Naruto-Kun be back?" A slightly worried Lee asked.

"I don't know. He went to see his friend Rayne, and probably Granny Chiyo too. Also, Lee, please just call me Kushina. I'm not your teacher right now." Kushina said with a reassuring smile.

** \_Naruto_/**

After I visited Granny Chiyo and Rayne, they had given me a green cloak, which, was just plain epic. It had a cowl and everything. It was über dark green, with leaf patterns on it. Putting it on, it was a perfect fit. It stopped just above my ankles, and was made of a warm cotton-like material.

The sun had nearly set, and it was getting VERY dark out. After about 10 or so minutes, it was nearly pitch black. Not that was an issue or anything, after all, I did have voluntary control of my 'condition' or as I like to call it, Kyuubi power. After all, the damn fox had nine tails! How in the hell does that happen!?

Like second nature to me, I focused on seeing in the dark. Cheesy as it is, I can't really explain how I activate Kyuubi power. My eyes were adjusting to the dark, making everything a bit brighter, and just a HINT of red. Focusing on my sense of smell, it didn't take long to pick up the scent of fire and marshmallows.

After another twenty minutes of walking, I arrived on the campsite. Pulling my hood off, I walked over to the group of people sitting around the fire.

"I'm back, guys." I nonchalantly stated.

All heads whipped towards me, as I took a seat next to Sakura-Chan, setting my bow case down.

"I was getting worried, Naruto-Kun, what took you so long?" My mother asked in her overprotective voice.

"Well it was getting dark. I had trouble seeing, and I swore I saw a nine tailed fox! After rubbing my eyes, I decided to actually try and hurry back." I said, giving hints to my parents.  
"Well, that's something, kiddo." My father responded, giving me the wink of acknowledgement.

A wave of silence washed over, as we just listening to the crackling of the fire. The stars began to shine brightly. It was much more serene out here, than in the city. No Akatuski, no school, no worries, and most importantly, no racing. Sure, I love racing, but it gets tiring after a while. You need a break, ya know? What was the quote again? Ummm. 'To much of a good thing can be a bad thing?'

The wind died down, and I could just FEEL that something is off. The wind was NEVER supposed to die down this much. Something BIG, or many people were moving, that was disrupting the wind flow. Suddenly the wind picked back up. Yeah. I was right. Hitting the release button on my bow case, I reached into the the familiar grip of my steel recurve bow, while my other hand slung the quiver effortlessly over my shoulder.

Picking the midnight black bow out of the case, and readying an arrow, with slight effort. The drawback weight was set around 100lb, give or take ten or so. I shot up, ready to fire, need be. Thinking of 'Night Vision' my vision enhanced, with that oh-so-familiar slight red tint.

Ok, I admit that I looked _so_ badass right then. My cloak was trailing in the wind ever so slightly, while the wind blew my hair a bit. I REALLY need to thank Granny Chiyo for this.

My eyes continuing to scan the area, I look towards my dad, as I relax the bow, and began my short code message to him. Straightening my right hand, and making my palm face the left, I pushed my hand to the left, abruptly stopped, and continued shortly again. I then held one finger up, then two, the pointing to the woods.

HIIIIIIII. :3 Well, I'm back with yet ANOTHER chapter. I can safely say, that I update the fastest. Anyways, let me explain some things.

This is supposed to be Über rushed. The events happen fast for a reason.

Also, Sakura's hair is as long as it was in the first series, but the sides and front are sort of 'spiky/pointy' like in the second second series.

Naruto's hair, is NOT blonde at the moment. His hair is styled like his fathers, an exact copy, just a bit shorter, and black. (For Now)

Also. NO Harems. NO Lemons. Frankly Harems are stupid. Yeah. I just said that. I'm not gonna write a Harem and Lemon at the age fourteen. My answer: OH HELLLL NO.

Anyways. I will be getting ready to make a Dark(DEEPLY EMOTIONAL) Fanfic. NaruSaku, Modern day, Freshman year, high school. :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...IF*...Well... I don't. BOOOO-HOOOOOO.  
(This Fanfiction will have well over 45k words when done.)

Chapter 9  
•••_-Nightingale Ranger Of The Woods-_•••

_-Sakura-_

The Gang had gathered up at the base of Raven mountain, with a little addition of Minato and Kushina. Everyone had a hiking pack, and sleeping bag, and some basic necessities. Minato and Naruto seemed to have a little less stuff, and carried a bow case. I guess you can't be too careful, right?

The weather was quite fair, being at a comfortable 78 degrees. The main trail up the mountain was quite wide, enough so that groups of 4-5 could stand side by side. Everyone was in light conversation, while Naruto and Minato led the way.

Other than a quite uneventful day long hike, we finally arrived at our camping spot. It was a large clearing, that looks like a small house could be built. It was surrounded by fresh-smelling pine trees, that towered above us.

After unpacking, and setting up our tents, we all gathered together, for a little 'debriefing.'

"Alright kiddos, there are some rules, that we have to UNFORTUNATELY follow." Minato said.

"Rule 1. No one leaves the camp, without Me, Naruto, Shino, or Tenten guiding you."

"Rule 2. No wandering. Native American tribes are not that far from here, and we don't need you stepping into one, without a clue as how to speak Apaché."

"Rule 3. No. Sex. Whatsoever. No comments."

"Rule 4. If you think you hear a rather large animal, let me or Naruto know."

"Rule 5. Have Fun." Minato concluded, through slight grunts and moans.

"Yo, dad. I'm gonna go see Rayne." Naruto said, before picking up his bow case, and a small backpack.

"Don't get lost." Minato replied, without looking up.

"SO! There two people to a tent, so that means we're sharing. Here's my suggestion list." Minato said again.

"Tent 1: Me and Kushina-Hime"

"Tent 2: Naruto and Sakura"

"Tent 3: Ino and Shikamaru"

"Tent 4: Neji and Tenten"

"Tent 5: Kiba and Hinata"

"Tent 6: Shino and Sai"

"Tent 7: Chouji and Lee"

"Sound good?" Minato asked.

After everyone nodded in agreement, we began to build a campfire in the middle of the clearing, while the tents circled around it.

After the fire got going, we all pulled up some logs, and all sat together, around the fire, roasting marshmallows.

The sun was beginning to sit on the Horizion, and Naruto wasn't back yet.

"Kushina-Sensei when will Naruto-Kun be back?" A slightly worried Lee asked.

"I don't know. He went to see his friend Rayne, and probably Granny Chiyo too. Also, Lee, please just call me Kushina. I'm not your teacher right now." Kushina said with a reassuring smile.

\_Naruto_/

After I visited Granny Chiyo and Rayne, they had given me a green cloak, which, was just plain epic. It had a cowl and everything. It was über dark green, with leaf patterns on it. Putting it on, it was a perfect fit. It stopped just above my ankles, and was made of a warm cotton-like material.

The sun had nearly set, and it was getting VERY dark out. After about 10 or so minutes, it was nearly pitch black. Not that was an issue or anything, after all, I did have voluntary control of my 'condition' or as I like to call it, Kyuubi power. After all, the damn fox had nine tails! How in the hell does that happen!?

Like second nature to me, I focused on seeing in the dark. Cheesy as it is, I can't really explain how I activate Kyuubi power. My eyes were adjusting to the dark, making everything a bit brighter, and just a HINT of red. Focusing on my sense of smell, it didn't take long to pick up the scent of fire and marshmallows.

After another twenty minutes of walking, I arrived on the campsite. Pulling my hood off, I walked over to the group of people sitting around the fire.

"I'm back, guys." I nonchalantly stated.

All heads whipped towards me, as I took a seat next to Sakura-Chan, setting my bow case down.

"I was getting worried, Naruto-Kun, what took you so long?" My mother asked in her overprotective voice.

"Well it was getting dark. I had trouble seeing, and I swore I saw a nine tailed fox! After rubbing my eyes, I decided to actually try and hurry back." I said, giving hints to my parents.  
"Well, that's something, kiddo." My father responded, giving me the wink of acknowledgement.

A wave of silence washed over, as we just listening to the crackling of the fire. The stars began to shine brightly. It was much more serene out here, than in the city. No Akatuski, no school, no worries, and most importantly, no racing. Sure, I love racing, but it gets tiring after a while. You need a break, ya know? What was the quote again? Ummm. 'To much of a good thing can be a bad thing?'

The wind died down, and I could just FEEL that something is off. The wind was NEVER supposed to die down this much. Something BIG, or many people were moving, that was disrupting the wind flow. Suddenly the wind picked back up. Yeah. I was right. Hitting the release button on my bow case, I reached into the the familiar grip of my steel recurve bow, while my other hand slung the quiver effortlessly over my shoulder.

Picking the midnight black bow out of the case, and readying an arrow, with slight effort. The drawback weight was set around 100lb, give or take ten or so. I shot up, ready to fire, need be. Thinking of 'Night Vision' my vision enhanced, with that oh-so-familiar slight red tint.

Ok, I admit that I looked SO badass right then. My cloak was trailing in the wind ever so slightly, while the wind blew my hair a bit. I REALLY need to thank Granny Chiyo for this.

My eyes continuing to scan the area, I look towards my dad, as I relax the bow, and began my short code message to him. Straightening my right hand, and making my palm face the left, I pushed my hand to the left, abruptly stopped, and continued shortly again. I then held one finger up, then two, the pointing to the woods.

I was _so_ scoring with Sakura-Chan right now. To say everyone was impressed that I drew my bow out my case, and had it ready, with the quiver on my back in three seconds was an understatement. So what if I freaked everyone out with the sudden defensive mode, and the code to my dad?

My dad drew his bow out, a steel compound bow, and placed a quiver on his back. This took him about 13 seconds or so. Yeah. My old man, is actually getting old. Heh. I re-readied my arrow, and began to slowly sweep around the campsite. Focusing on enhanced hearing, again, cheesy as it is, it works. I turned my head left and right a few times, trying to pick up the slightest footstep, the leaves crunching, the twig breaking. Your ultimate downfall.

Strange thing is, I couldn't hear anything but the wind. Until, I heard a rustle, about 20 yards out to my left. It was definitely something big. Not human, due to the scent, so that means I was free to fire my arrow. Steadying my breath, and taking full draw, I let my arrow go soaring, into what seemed like nothing. After a few seconds of waiting to hear the arrow make contact, I heard a small thud, and bean to sprint towards where I shot my arrow.

Of course, only me, Naruto Namikaze, would come across a giant. Fucking. Bear. I had impaled it in the side though, and that big black monster was definitely looking at me, with anger. Focusing on territory, and fear, I let out a very clear deep growl at the beast. Was it scared of me now? If a giant 800Lb bear running away from you is considered, then yes. Yes it was.

Slinging my bow over my shoulder, and walking back to camp, making extra sure my 'territory' voice wasn't still on, I walked back to see that my dad was still looking around, as if there was something still there.

"It was just a giant black bear. I nailed it in the side, and I scared it off. We're good for now." I calmly said, as I took a seat next to Sakura-Chan.

"Sure it was. It was probably a rabbit." Kiba sarcastically snorted. He was leaning up against a tree that was in-between two tents. With lightning fast movements, I shot an arrow right above him. It was close enough to his head that his hair was brushed aside.

"You were saying?" I asked with a smirk.

He stood frozen in place, until Hinata had managed to drag him back to our small camp-fire. And then we all froze, as we saw a large bear walking towards the campfire. We all froze.

"Naruto. You know that arrows won't stop that. Your going to have to get territorial. You know what I mean by that." My dad calmly said to me without moving, not even an inch.

"No! I won't use that in front of my friends!" I nearly shouted.

"We're all going to die if you don't." My dad calmly stated.

Dammit. Why did I have to use this cursed power in front on my friends? They'll just abandon me. Most importantly, Sakura-Chan will hate me...

Looking over at Sakura-Chan, she was shaking and trembling in place, obviously terrified. Well I'm going to hell anyways, might as well just get this over with...

I stood up, as I concreted all my focus on a deep territorial snarl. I had to make it loud, deep, and terrifying to send that thing off for good.

I stood up, and walked towards the bear, my snarl almost ready.

It began to slightly pick up the pace, and nearly ran at me.

Here goes nothing.

I slightly crouched, as I let out a blood-curdling snarl, and continued it for nearly 10 seconds. It was repulsive, terrifying, and bone-chilling all at once. The bear began to run away in fear. I shot an arrow near it as it began to run, to scare it off for good. It landed right next to it, and it jerked off to the side, and began to take-off full speed.

I slowly turned around to see shocked faces...scared ones...terrified ones...ones that glared at me, and one that I wish would just stop.

They slowly began to get worse, as I began to shake lightly. I was going to fall back into my shell again...it only got worse...it has to be a hallucination, right? I mean they're my friends? Right? RIGHT!? I began to tremble as I did the only thing I could do.

I ran. I ran with all my might, while using that damn Fox Power. Bow in hand. Quiver readied. Cloak on. I just ran. And ran. And ran. And didn't stop. The only people to take me in now was Granny Chiyo and the Apache tribe. Correcting my course, I ran full speed.

**_-Sakura-_**

What did Naruto just do? He just let out that terrifying snarl. He just turned around, got a scared look on his face, and took off. I really hope he's ok...

"Kushina! What the HELL WAS THAT!?" Kiba yelled.

"Calm down everyone. I guess you might as well know the truth now..." Minato said, with a sad expression on his face.

"Years ago, when Naruto was a boy, he got into a tussle with a mutated fox. A fox with nine tails. He got scratched on each cheek, and began to get sick. We took him to the hospital, where the real problem began..."

"He was administered the wrong anti-biotics. The infection cells began to mutate and change. They merged into his DNA, and blood, permantaley changing him. The fox...it gave him un natural abilities, and instincts like no other."

"Over the years, Naruto fully developed these abilities, to the point where he had perfect control over them."

"He could enhance his vision in the dark. Enhance his hearing, and smell. His speed. His strength, his territorial instincts."

"He never wanted anyone to know, in fear that his friends would hate him. After the alteration, he fell into a mask. He was always isolated, never wanted to be around people. Always scared. And I fear he's fallen back into it again." He sadly concluded.

Poor Naruto. Why'd he think we'd hate him? Jealous? Yeah. Hate? No. Still, it's quite something, that this could happen.

"I understand if you hate us or him, for hiding this from you." He sadly added in, while looking down,

"Are you kidding me? Naruto could turn into a fox for all I care! He's our friend! A crazy baka, who we all care for and support! Ain't no way in hell he's going back into that damn mask!" Kiba boisterously shouted.

Minato was slightly tearing at this. He was so proud his son had found true friends like this.

"Now, where did Naruto run off to?" I asked.

"He could of gone back to Granny Chiyo's. It's the only sensible place he COULD go." Minato responded, while deep in thought.

"So, are we gonna to get him?" Sai asked, in his usual monotone, emotionless voice.

"I suppose so. But only he could see in this pitch black. We're going to have to wait until morning." Minato responded, while letting out a deep breath.

Everyone reluctantly nodded in response, and set off to their tents.

**Ooooooh. Sorry about the late update. I updated my ipad to IOS 7.0, and it deleted EVERYTHING! Don't worry, my fics, games, and school apps were saved! :D**


End file.
